Summer Snow
by WhiteRoseMarie
Summary: "When something extraordinary happens, something unimaginably brilliant and beautiful, the miracle of summer snow occurs." Hermione Granger never thought she'd see the day she had to work with a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy never thought he'd see the day he had to betray his family. Ah yes, love's a crazy adventure, both delightful and deadly...
1. Run

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my second Dramione fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I really hope you can review your thoughts about this first chap. Oh, and this is set in HP Book 7, or according to the movies, Movie 7 Part 1. So, read on and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Run<strong>

Sunlight poured through the thick canopy of the forest, lighting up the dense undergrowth and providing a means of vision. The air was filled with a scent, musky and crisp but calming at the same time. It was a scent that could put you to sleep or sharpen your senses. A silence loomed over the forest, with the occasional flutter of leaves from birds taking flight from a tree branch or a snap of a twig from a squirrel.

In the distance, crashing sounds could be heard, followed by the sound of rustling leaves under running feet. Occasionally, grunts and gasps would be let out, ragged breaths and gulping of air accompanying them.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, not really seeing where she was running. The forest floor was uneven, ragged and bumpy. Thus she kept her sight on the ground below her, watching where she was running so as to not trip and get caught. She could sense the snatcher get closer and closer and she flung a hex over her shoulder, hoping it would hit her intended target. But alas, it merely struck a tree trunk, in no way hurting or slowing down the snatcher. She had lost sight of Harry and Ron, though she could hear their grunts somewhere in the distance behind her. She couldn't think of them now.

_Run. Come on Hermione, just run as fast as you can._

Thoughts along those lines constantly echoed in her mind, her only pushing factor which prevented her from stopping to take a breath or look for her two best friends. She knew if she slowed down, she would get caught. And if she got caught…

_No._

_She would not think of that._

_Only one thing was important at the very moment._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

She cast another hex over her shoulder as she pushed her tired feet to run faster. The rustling of leaves was still there, though less audible now. Hexes were whizzing past her and hitting trees ahead but she did not let that deter her stamina. She could not slow down. She could not stop.

Her thoughts drifted to Harry and Ron. She was so tempted to turn and see if they were fine. If they were caught and she wasn't, she didn't know how she would ever live with herself. She wanted to help them in some way, she wanted to be with them so that they could face, or rather escape the danger together. But she knew she couldn't think about them now.

_Every man to himself._

She hated that quote and found it unnervingly selfish and oblivious, but it was ironic how it fit the situation at the moment perfectly.

Suddenly, there was silence. Not a snap of twigs or rustling of leaves. No running footsteps or labored breaths. No commanding shouts or determined grunts. Just dead silence. Hermione slowed down to a stop and took advantage of the break in her run to catch her breath. Breathing deeply, she slowly turned around, the sound of her wild heartbeat reverberating in her ears. Her hand clutched onto her wand for dear life and her vice-like grip ensured there was no way of it falling from her sweaty palms.

As she cautiously peered behind her, she saw nothing but the dense yet empty forest. Trees, trees and more trees. But no people. No Harry. No Ron. No Snatchers. Not a living thing in sight. Hermione wanted to feel relieved, but her worries only grew.

_How fast and far did she run?_

_Did the snatchers get Harry and Ron?_

_Is this some type of trick?_

_Are they going to suddenly jump out and attack?_

As if on cue, a hand clamped over Hermione's mouth. She let out her loudest scream possible, but it only came out as a muffled grunt as the hand prevented any loud sounds. She tried to raise her wand, but she could feel it be snatched violently out of her hand. Her captor was much taller than her and by the physique; she knew he was a man. She began to kick and scream and punch, trying any sort of violent move to help her escape the arms which strained her.

An annoyed grunt made its way to her ears as she punched her captor in the ribs. Finally, the arms let go and Hermione staggered forward a bit. She immediately regained her composure but before she could turn around, she felt something hit her in the back, causing a stinging pain to erupt through her entire body. That was when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. There was a throbbing in her head and it took a couple of seconds for her blurred vision to clear. She looked straight ahead to find a white, blank ceiling. Furrowing her brows, she gradually sat up on the bed and looked around her, taking in her surroundings. There was a small wooden cabinet beside the single-sized plain white bed she currently rested on. The room was rather small with cream walls which spotted a few stains and an oak wardrobe flushed against it. There was a window to her right which was partially covered with white, lacy curtains, allowing some amount of golden sunlight to pour into the scarce room.<p>

It took a few seconds to let everything sink in, but once they did, Hermione nearly went into a mode of hysteria. The last thing she could recall was running through the forest away from the snatchers and being caught and held by someone. Her heartbeat quickened and she desperately looked around for her wand when she suddenly recalled it being snatched from her. Hermione was about to jump off the bed when she heard footsteps from outside the door. Before she could make a single movement, the door creaked open.

"Aah. You're awake."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief as her jaw fell open. Her breathing became ragged and she could feel herself tipping towards the edge of hysteria and panic. She watched as the person casually leant against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the gawking sight of her. His dark suit was a contrast to his creamy-pale skin and his platinum-blonde hair was almost as bright as his blue-grey eyes.

"M-Malfoy?"

Her tone was almost as much of a growl as it was a question. But she wasn't that surprised. After he attempted to kill Dumbledore, it was clear Draco Malfoy held his allegiances with Voldemort. He was a DeathEater, of course he would turn her in. A tug of fear evaded her heart as she watched the Slytherin Malfoy slowly walk up to the end of the bed.

"Surprised to see me, Granger?"

His tone was the most condescending and his words came out as a snarl as he made a disgusted face at Hermione. She could feel the rage boil inside her as she glared at the prejudiced Pureblood.

"Where am I? Where's Harry and Ron?" She barked at him.

"My my. Someone's got their knickers in a twist." Draco chuckled as he leaned against the foot board of the bed, crossing on leg over the other and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hermione's anger just rose more as he purposefully watched her with a superior and arrogant look on his face, his eyes twinkling almost in amusement.

"I am not playing games here, Death Eater." Hermione spat.

Draco's entire body tensed up and he stood straight immediately, his hands out of his pockets in fists as he glared daggers at the Gryffindor. However, before he could throw back a nasty insult, another voice could be heard.

"Oh! Miss Granger you're awake."

As Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, Hermione braint went into a frenzy, confused as ever at the bizarre situation she was in.

"Mr Malfoy, how long has she been awake?"

"Not long actually. Couple of minutes or so." Draco replied monotonously, though boredom and disinterest laced his voice.

"Professor! H-He's...He's Draco Malfoy!" Hermione cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age." Draco sarcastically muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes Miss Granger. I am aware of that." Professor McGonagall calmly spoke.

"H-He's...He's a...He's a Deatheater!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco's body tensed up again and his jaw was tight but Hermione didn't care about that. She was only focused on the fact that a member of the Order and a DeathEater were in the same room and not even hexing each other.

"Yes Miss Granger. But that is not all that he is." Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione's brows furrowed even more and with a sigh, Professor McGonagall looked down for a second before further elaborating.

"He is not only a spy for the Order, but also your saviour and your new partner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chap. I know the story could seem a little predictable or like other fanfic stories, but trust me my story is original so just give it a chance. **

**Also, if anyone out there is good at making Dramione videos/trailers, please I would love your help to make one for this story because I tried and I suck (also don't have the right clips). So, if you can help me, which would be greately appreciated, do PM me. :)**

**Besides that, though this is the first chap only, reviews would be awesome!**

**Last but not the least, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :):)**


	2. The Three Coins

**A/N: Hey. So, I only got 1 review for the last chapter (thanks so much to that reviewer by the way) **

**But please I would really like more reviews! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chap. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- The Three Coins<span>

"WHAT!"

Hermione's screech caused Professor McGonagall to wince at the loudness of her voice.

"A mission with Malfoy? Professor that's preposterous. Absolutely absurd. It's...it's ridiculous!"

Hermione was beginning to hyperventilate. She could not believe Professor McGonagall would trust Malfoy, and even ask her to work with him. After all, he did attempt to assassinate Dumbledore. Logically, he was not the most trustworthy person.

"I understand you may find this all rather strange, but I assure you, Mr Malfoy can be trusted. He is a spy for the Order and he can rely very useful information about Voldemort's whereabouts and activities. His loyalty is not questionable." Professor McGonagall firmly spoke.

Hermione felt the world had finally come to an end, the dark had finally won. She never thought the day would come that a member of the Order, Professor McGonagall herself, would ever trust and support a Death Eater. One who tried to murder Dumbledore! One who Voldemort trusted a lot and chose to carry out his most vial and dirty work. Draco Malfoy!

As Hermione sat there, letting everything sink in, Professor McGonagall watched her calmly, a wave of sympathy and understanding washing over her. This was very new news for Miss Granger and it was also very big news. Anyone would need time to absorb everything.

Draco, on the other hand, simply leaned against the window sill and stared out with a blank look on his face. It was an exceptionally sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky. Draco watched the street, holding a strange similarity to his life- empty. He was not very bothered about the Granger girl, she seemed to be tipping over the edge of sanity and he really couldn't give a damn. When he heard the filthy Mudblood would be his partner, he first laughed, then threw a tantrum, then sulked and finally just couldn't be bothered. His priority was not the Mudblood, or the Weaselbee or even the damn boy-who-would-not-die. His priority was getting rid of the blasted Voldy, the one who made his life hell, literally. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly happy, he was truly free of all sadness and darkness. He forgot what it was like to laugh or even smile. Voldemort made him numb, and he would pay.

"Where's Harry and Ron? Did the Snatchers get to them?" Hermione suddenly asked, shaking with worry and concern for her two best friends.

" Um, well that we don't know. We are not sure of the whereabouts of Mr Potter and Mr Weaseley. They were not taken by the Snatchers most likely, since Mr Malfoy got rid of them."

"You mean Harry and Ron...are missing?"

One solemn nod from the Professor was enough to make Hermione's heart clench painfully in worry.

"We have to find them Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I agree Miss Granger. The Order is working on finding both of them, but though it will be hard, you cannot concentrate on them now. You and Mr Malfoy have a mission. And I need to know you are fully committed to this mission. It will be dangerous and life-threatening, but absolutely essential if we want to defeat Voldemort. So Miss Granger, are you in?"

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap, which were getting sweaty and clammy as they wrung together. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead as she glanced up at the dark Malfoy. He simply watched her with no trace of emotion or feeling. Though he stared at her blankly, she felt his gaze was burning a hole right through her. She didn't know if she could trust the Slytherin Death Eater, let alone work with him. After almost five minutes of heavy silence while Hermione debated with herself, she finally spoke.

"I'm in."

A faint smile appeared on the Professor's lips and she nodded slightly.

"I knew you would not back down. Well, perhaps I shall leave you to rest for a while. You still look extremely tired and…"

"I'm fine Professor. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know more about this mission, especially the part where I have to work with…him." Hermione firmly spoke, her eyes narrowed at the Slytherin Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall turned to Draco but he just stared at Hermione with disgust and hatred etched on his face. She sighed inwardly at the thought of the two of them working together. She knew they loathed each other, but it was the only chance they had left. Still, facing problems ahead would be inevitable.

Professor McGonagall sat on the edge of the bed and looked down for a second before looking back up at Hermione.

"You, Mr Potter and Mr Weaseley have been on the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes, am I right?"

"Y-Yes. But how did you…"

"Albus mentioned it to me. And if I am not wrong, three have been destroyed all ready."

"That's right."

"And the three of you were under the impression that to destroy Voldemort, you would have to destroy all the Horcruxes?"

"Yes."

"Well then Miss Granger, I am afraid you were only partly correct."

At this point, Draco yelped out in pain as he clutched his left arm. Hermione could see the dreaded Dark Mark on his arm moving slightly as Draco hissed through his teeth.

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall turned to Draco with a worried look.

"Sorry Professor, but I have to…"

"Yes yes I know. Go on then Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded apologetically to the Professor and without a second glance at Hermione, apparated out of the room.

"What was wrong with him?" Hermione asked once he was out of sight.

"Voldemort is calling out to his followers. And since Mr Malfoy is a spy, he has to go."

Hermione nodded in understanding, recalling something about how Voldemort communicated with Death Eaters through their Dark Mark.

"Right, now where were we? Ah yes. The seven horcruxes. Recently, the Order has found out a bit of additional information about Voldemort. Though he has split his soul into the seven horcruxes, he still took extra measures to ensure he was truly immortal and invincible."

Hermione gulped as her heartbeat picked up pace and she knew this definitely did not sound good.

"What do you mean…extra measures?"

Professor McGonagall fidgeted through her robes for a moment before pulling out a parchment and handing it to Hermione. On it was a drawing of three circles all overlapping each other in a triangle shape. It was a very simple and vague drawing which made Hermione as perplexed as ever.

"What are these?"

"The Three Coins of Roberta Henson."

Hermione glanced down at the parchment again as her brows furrowed even more. So many questions ran through her mind and Professor McGonagall could see Hermione's confusion.

"Roberta Henson was a Witch who befriended Tom Riddle during his Sixth Year in Hogwarts. She had a keen interest in magical inventions and Tom convinced her to make an invention which could guarantee immortality. Since she was so enamored with Tom, she agreed and created The Three Coins."

"What exactly are The Three Coins? Are they like…horcruxes?" Hermione inquired.

"Not exactly, Miss Granger. You see, at that time Tom had not heard of horcruxes and was still seeking ways in making himself immortal. The Three Coins are more like…a spare life."

"Sorry Professor, but I still don't understand. How do they work exactly?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, knowing that it was going to be hard to explain such a complex theory, even to smart Hermione Granger.

"When The Three Coins were made, Tom spilt his blood on them and Roberta cast a spell, making it so that The Three Coins, if put in the formation as in the parchment and the same spell said, would be able to produce another form of him. Another life of him."

"But, that doesn't exactly make him immortal."

"Exactly. Which was why Tom later sought the method of using horcruxes. Though he did still use The Three Coins, he abandoned Roberta for her poor use of magic. Roberta was so enraged she secretly placed a curse on The Three Coins that if they were ever in the same formation and the spell was said, the opposite effect would happen and Tom would be destroyed forever."

"But, won't the horcruxes still…"

"Yes, the horcruxes will still hold his soul, but The Three Coins will be strong enough if his soul is weak, meaning if most of the horcruxes are destroyed."

Hermione looked down and absorbed everything. Three horcruxes had already been destroyed, but was that enough to weaken Voldemort? As of reading her mind, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"The destruction of three horcruxes would make Voldemort weaker, but the best is for all of them to be destroyed. Still, The Three Coins might be stronger than we suspect, but it is a chance we have to take."

"So the mission…"

"Is for you and Malfoy to track down The Three Coins. Tom placed them in separate places around the world after he found out about Roberta's curse. You see, it can only work if The Three Coins are placed together. You can't destroy them or perform the spell on them separately. By now, I am sure Voldemort has them extra protected."

"But, where do we start? The Three Coins could be anywhere. And I am all in for the mission, but why is Malfoy also involved? I understand he is a spy, but still…"

"Miss Granger, only you and him can go on this mission. The reason, I cannot tell you. But all I can tell you is that if you really want to defeat Voldemort, you are going to have to work with Mr Malfoy."

Hermione looked disappointed for a second but nodded anyway.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall whispered, placing her hand over Hermione's," I have the utmost faith in you and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione smiled appreciatively as Professor McGonagall squeezed her hand before standing up and walking out the door.

"Rest for a while, Miss Granger. You are going to need a lot of strength for this mission."

As Professor McGonagall walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, she noticed Molly Weaseley standing by the doorway; obviously she had been listening intently.

"Do you really think Hermione and Draco will be able to do it? I mean, in order for them to succeed, they would have to…"

"I know the chances are slim. But at this point, we don't really have a choice. We can only hope Trelawney was right about her prediction. Besides, when was she ever wrong?" Professor McGonagall smiled slightly before making her way downstairs.

Molly watched her walk away and a frown made its way to her face as she thought about Trelawney's prophesy. Professor McGonagall was right. They could only hope now that everything went according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this kinda makes sense, from here on out it won't really be following the book. In fact it might not follow the book at all. But I still want it to make sense and tie in with what all information the wonderful JK Rowling has already given. So if you are confused or I made some mistake anywhere or whatever, do feel free to PM me or even say it in a review!**

**Speaking of which...PLEASE REVIEW! The faster/more reviews I get, the faster the next chap will be up.**

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :):):)**


	3. A Matter of Minutes

**A/N: Hey guys.**

** I know it's been really long since I posted but i promise i will be more frequent and consistent now. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A matter of minutes<strong>

Hermione splashed the cold water on her face as she bent over the sink. It was a great relief to the hot, dry weather but it still did not wash away all the anxiety and premonition inside her. Hermione could not shake the feeling that something ominous was going to happen. Then again, it would be a miracle if nothing bad happened under the circumstances she was in. Especially now that she had to work with a bloody DeathEater. Spy or not, Draco Malfoy had done some really terrible things in the past which she could not simply overlook.

As she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wipe her face, she heard the bedroom door open and whipped around to find her least favorite person standing in the doorway.

"What?" She snapped as she glared at the Slytherin.

"Don't have to get all hostile with me. I just came to return your wand." Draco retorted back with his usual snarl. In his right hand was Hermione's wand, which Hermione noticed was dirty and dusty.

"Why is it so filthy?" She questioned as she snatched the wand from Draco.

"What's wrong? At least it matches you."

Hermione glared daggers at Draco as he smirked at her. Even in dark, dangerous times Draco just had to throw an insult.

Just as Hermione was about to throw back a nasty comment, she heard Professor McGonagall's voice from downstairs.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger! Could you please come down now!"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back around, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he trudged down the stairs. Hermione sighed and stuffed her wand into her pocket before following behind Draco.

Downstairs, the entire Weaseley clan, besides Ron, was seated around the fireplace and Professor McGonagall was whispering frantically to Mrs Weaseley.

"Hermione!"

Before she could register what was happening, she saw a flash of bright red and was crashed into by a body.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as the two girls hugged each other tightly.

The minute Ginny pulled away, Fred and George enveloped Hermione in a big hug, nearly chocking her.

"Guys! Oh it's so wonderful to see all of you again!" Hermione beamed happily at her best friends and second family.

"It's great to see you too, Hermione!" Ginny replied, grinning ecstatically.

"I know reunions are a happy matter but at the moment we cannot focus on that. We've called you down here because we know time is running out and you and Mr Malfoy need to start on your mission immediately."

Hermione nodded solemnly at Professor McGonagall and sat down on one of the leather sofa's, her face as serious as ever.

"Right of course."

"Now, we need to think of where Voldemort could have hidden the Coins. He definitely would have hidden them well and I doubt he would keep them in London. They could be anywhere in the world." Mrs Weaseley stated.

"Maybe we could find Roberta Henson first. Maybe she knows where the Coins are." Hermione suggested.

"Alright. But does anyone know where Roberta Henson could be?" Ginny asked.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before hurrying out of the room, seconds later, she returned with an envelope in her hands.

"This was a letter from Roberta to Tom Riddle. We found it in a Hogwarts vault. There's an address here."

"But that letter was over 50 years ago. How can we be sure she still lives there?" Mrs Weaseley questioned.

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>Hermione coughed as she walked through the dusty old house. It was run-down in the middle of an island just off the coast of England. Luckily, the fire-system was still connected to the Floo Network, which allowed her and Draco to transport there. As she walked through the broken furniture and cracked wooden planks, she had to squint her eyes to see through the dim lighting. While she explored the living room, her partner was in the dining room, investigating some strange scratches and cuts in the walls. Hermione noticed a portrait hanging on the grey wall. It was tilted and covered in dust. Still, Hermione could make out that the portrait was of a woman in her 30's. The woman had a very angelic and soft face, with blue pristine eyes and thin, pink lips. Hermione could only guess this woman was Roberta Henson but at the moment, she was more keen on finding the actual person than just her painting. However, she knew no one would ever live in such conditions, and her gut told her that Roberta Henson definitely didn't live here anymore.<p>

Suddenly, there was a creak from upstairs which made Hermione swivel around. The stairs looked like they would give way any second but she knew she had to investigate the upper levels as well if she wanted to find clues. As she started to ascend the creaking stairs, she noticed Draco emerge from the kitchen and watch her. He must have heard the creak too. Though Hermione really wasn't bothered about Draco, she still could not ignore how she could feel his presence behind her as he followed her up the stairs.

Upstairs, there was only one room and it's door was broken and hanging by the hinge. Hermione took in a deep breath and clasped her wand in her hand just in case of anything. She slowly entered the room and suddenly felt weak in the legs as she took in the sight before her.

On a small, white bed there lay Roberta Henson. She was definitely older-looking than the girl Hermione saw in the portrait. Still, there was some resemblance which confirmed that this was Roberta Henson. Her blue eyes were wide open and as lifeless as ever. Blood stained the white bedsheets as it poured out from the back of her head. Nasty gashes and cuts covered her face and her hands looked broken.

Hermione jumped back in shock and felt her back hit something hard but at the same time soft. She looked back to find deep blue-grey eyes piercing down into hers as her back pressed against a chest. Draco made a disgusted at Hermione and shoved her away, muttering something under his breath. Hermione had to hold onto the door so that she didn't fall forward from the force of Draco's push.

Draco walked forward towards the dead body as if it was a mere statue. He did not seem affected by the blood or the ghastly wounds. He stared at the wounds and touched Roberta's forehead before pulling away immediately with a slightly panicked look.

"What?" Hermione questioned, looking at Draco in confusion.

Draco did not bother casting a second glance at Hermione as he dashed out of the room.

"Malfoy, what..."

"Shut up!" Draco hissed through his teeth as he darted down the stairs.

He rushed into the fire-place, the Floo Powder in his hand and ready.

"Get in!"

Hermione, not knowing what was going on, stepped in and they transported back to the Weaseley home.

* * *

><p>"What was that about, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at Draco as they stepped out of the fireplace. Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weaseley were discussing in the living room when they noticed Draco and Hermione. Draco looked slightly panicked and Hermione looked confused and angry.<p>

"Did you find out anything? Did you find Roberta Henson?" Professor McGonagall asked in a rush.

"Well, we did find her. Dead, at least." Hermione muttered.

"Dead?" Mrs Weaseley gasped.

Hermione nodded and glared at Draco who was pacing up and down in deep thought.

"I would have investigated more but someone here just freaked out and left."

Draco's head snapped up to Hermione and he snarled at her.

"I did not freak out and leave. You were more scared than me. I left with good reason."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"And what would that be?" Hermione snapped.

"She was still very warm. Too warm."

Everyone was confused by Draco's words, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"It means she hasn't been dead for a long time. She was probably dead for only a few minutes. And I know those injuries and marks on her body. Only one thing could do that, by orders from only one person."

There was a heavy silence as Draco's words sank in everybody's minds. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak up.

"You mean…"

"Voldemort murdered Roberta Henson minutes before we arrived there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS PLEASE? **

**The more reviews, the faster the next chap. :):)**


	4. A Coin and a Country

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it has been a really long time which is why, to make up for it, I'm posting two chaps in a row! **

**Anyway, my previous chapter only got 2 reviews. Please people, reviews are what help me to write better and motivate me to update fast. **

**So PLEASE review!**

**And I hope you enjoy this chap. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Coin and a Country<strong>

"This is more dangerous than we predicted, Minerva." Molly Weaseley whispered into Professor McGonagall's ear, who in turn gave a small and anxious nod.

"Voldemort might have an idea of our plan. Which is why we need to act fast. The two of you need to find the First Coin as soon as possible." Professor McGonagall spoke firmly to Draco and Hermione.

Hermione nodded seriously though she was as frightened as ever on the inside. Draco on the other hand had a vacant expression on his face as he nodded and looked to the floor, as if he was numb to the fear of anything going wrong.

"Professor, not to digress or anything, but have you any clue where Harry and Ron are?" Hermione quietly and desperately asked. Secretly, she hoped Harry and Ron would be found soon and she wouldn't have to work with the obnoxious Slytherin.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of those two names, though he was not surprised that the Mudblood was so concerned for her two stupid friends. After all, vermin had to look out for one another.

Professor McGonagall shook her head and Hermione sighed in disappointment, whereas Malfoy gave a small smile.

"So, anyone has any clue where the First Coin could be? Or at least how we go about trying to figure out its location?" Professor Lupin asked the small circle of wizards and witches.

Everyone went into deep thought, trying to figure out just where exactly Lord Voldemort would hide something as precious as that.

"Hang on."

Everyone turned to Arthur who darted up the stairs and returned a minute later with a big black book in his hands.

"There could be a clue in here."

As he flipped open a book called 'Muggles and Wizards: Two Worlds Collide', everyone gathered around him to find out just what exactly he was looking for. Finally, he stopped at a page with a few highlighted paragraphs in it. Arthur skimmed through the page and landed on one small paragraph, holding his finger there and reading it out.

"It has been recorded in history that a particularly unique coin was found by Muggles and could not be deciphered exactly which currency it belonged to. It had the imprint of a serpent on one side and on the other there was a letter T."

"This must be the coin. A snake for Slytherin. T for Tom. This is the First Coin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, what else does it say?" Ginny asked, referring back to the book.

"The coin was passed on all over the world but because no one knew its value or where it came from, it was discarded and never found. That is until a particular Muggle chanced upon it and decided to keep it as a souvenir. It is said the Coin became his family's heirloom and was passed on from generation to generation." Arthur read out as everyone absorbed in all the information.

"Does it say who the Muggle is?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No." Arthur sighed, reading through the page again.

Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment until Arthur suddenly spoke again.

"Wait! There's something here…" He trailed off, scrutinizing the second paragraph.

"It is said the Coin was found in, and till date remains in…" Arthur suddenly stopped, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Remains where?" Draco impatiently questioned.

Arthur read the same line over and over again for a while. Everyone tried to get a look at the book but their attempts were futile as Arthur held it close to his face. Finally, he closed the book and looked around at everybody uneasily, his eyes falling on Draco and Hermione at last.

"The two of you need to pack your bags. Looks like you've found your first location."

Hermione and Draco looked puzzled at the Weaseley, anticipation and worry filling them.

"And where may that be?" Hermione nervously asked.

"China."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DA!**

**Hermione and Draco going to China. What do you think of that? Haha. **

**Anyway, if you have not read the A/N above, I shall repeat myself.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You have no idea how much a single review can impact me. Really.**

**So please please please give your comments or feedback through a review. I would really love to know your opinions about his chap.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. A really long flight

**A/N: This is just a really short filler chapter to add a bit of lightness to this story because the rest of it is going to be rather heavy and dark from the next chapter onwards.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Really long Flight<strong>

"CHINA?" Hermione and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

Arthur nodded firmly and the two partners stared at him in shock.

"How on earth are we going to find a coin in China!" Draco exclaimed, his face the perfect picture of bewilderment.

"How are we even going to get to China?" Hermione added on, wringing her hands together anxiously.

"You could use our Flying Car." Ginny suggested.

"You want us to fly a Car to China?" Draco snapped, causing the red-head to glare at him.

"No, it's too dangerous. The chance of you two being found by Death Eaters is too high if you use magical transportation. Right now, they are on our every move so you have to act under discretion and use as minimal magic as possible." Professor McGonagall explained.

"This is absurd!" Draco shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I knew you wouldn't be committed to this mission." Hermione scolded Draco.

"How dare you accuse me like that! Just because you're a stupid bookworm does not mean you know everything. Would you for once in your miserable life just shut up!"

"Enough!"

The two turned to Professor McGonagall, their faced flushed with frustration and anger.

"If the both of you keep fighting like this we might as well surrender to Voldemort right now. You two made a commitment to accomplish this mission and work together. Now it's too late to turn back."

Hermione and Draco took a couple of deep breaths to calm themselves as they glared daggers at each other. One could almost feel the hatred in the room, heavy and thick.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. You will have to use Muggle Transportation. No, I don't want to hear it Malfoy. You will fly to China by an airplane as per the Muggle custom with Miss Granger. Understood?"

Draco nodded in defeat and Hermione grunted in frustration quietly.

This was _not_ going to be an easy mission.

* * *

><p>"Do you have your passport?" Hermione asked Draco for the umpteenth time as they waited in the queue for boarding.<p>

"Yes I have my passport. It's right here." Draco retorted, holding up his wallet.

"That's your wallet, you idiot. This is your passport. The little book of personal information." Hermione replied in annoyance, holding out her small passport book.

Draco looked through his backpack until he found the book.

"Stupid Muggle customs. Why must we have this anyway?" He grumbled.

"Mr Weaseley got these for us so that we could prove our identification and get through. He put a charm on it that made the passport look real to the officer so that we could board the plane." Hermione spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

"Whatever."

After a few seconds, Draco spoke again.

"Why is this line so bloody long? I should be in the front. I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys don't wait." He grumbled.

"Would you shut up and just wait." Hermione snapped.

"How dare you talk so imprudently to me! I would blast you to smithereens if we weren't surrounded by these dim-witted Muggles." Draco haughtily replied, looking around at the multiple travelers in disgust.

"Passports please." The officer asked, holding out his hand.

Hermione snatched the passport from Draco and gave it to the officer with her own. As he opened the book, Hermione and Draco prayed the charm worked.

"All looks fine here. You two enjoy your trip now." He smiled and handed the passports back to Hermione, moving aside to let the two pass.

"Muggles are seriously so thick." Draco spoke under his breath.

"Compared to you they're as thin as a hair." Hermione rebutted, a small smirk on her face as Draco glared at her.

As they made their way to their seats, Draco looked at the seat in horror.

"This is where I have to sit for nearly 15 bloody hours!" He exclaimed, crinkling his nose in disgust at the narrow blue seat.

"Would you rather sit in the lavatory?" Hermione snapped as she sat down.

"Wait I have to sit with you? No, I'm sitting somewhere else. Where's the Plane Elf?"

"Are you seriously that dumb Malfoy? There are no Plane Elves in the Muggle World. And you can't choose another seat because all the other seats are taken. Now just sit down!" Hermione hissed.

With a grumble, Draco plopped onto the seat and let out a small grunt.

"What in Merline's name is this?" He questioned as he held up the metal seatbelt.

"Oh gosh…" Hermione sighed and leant over to buckle Draco's seatbelt.

"What are you doing? Get off me! Why are you strapping me to this stupid uncomfortable chair. Isn't sitting in it besides you torture already?" Draco whined.

"It's for your own safety." Hermione grunted and sat back, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Something told her this was going to be a_ really_ long flight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know, absolutely no action or juicy bits in this but like I said it's just to add a little light-heartedness to this story because I don't want it to be too dark.**

**But I promise next chapter onwards it's going to be really action-packed and epic. **

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Up in the Air

**A/N: hey guys. A very quick update and this is where all the action starts.**

**Oh, and thanks to my previous reviewers! You guys rock! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Up in the Air<strong>

It had barely been 3 hours and nearly the entire plane was asleep. It was only the evening and through the windows you could see the magnificent orange-pink sky through the patches of fluffy white clouds.

Hermione was leaning against the window, her chin resting on her palm as she tried to count the clouds. It was mostly to get her mind off the imminent troubles ahead but it was to no avail. Her thoughts kept wandering to Harry and Ron and whether they were safe, or even alive. She could not stop thinking of Hogwarts and the doom Voldemort was bringing to the Wizarding World. As she turned and looked around the plane, she recalled the phrase _Ignorance is Bliss_, and could not agree with it more. All these innocent and clueless Muggles had no idea about the disastrous war which was taking place in their parallel world.

Draco was asleep, but that didn't mean his mind was anymore peaceful. He was having the most terrible nightmare about Voldemort finding him in China and killing his mother before him. That was Draco's biggest fear. He cared for his mother the most in the world and if anything happened to her, he didn't know how he could ever live with himself. She was a loving woman, the only problem was that she was married to that bastard Lucius Malfoy. Draco had hated his father from birth, mostly because of the way he treated him and his mother. But he had no choice but to respect him or he would get the Cruciatus Curse. The act he put up that his father was the best was, all in all, just an act in the end.

Suddenly, the plane dipped low which caused everyone to wake up with a start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears we are going through a bit of turbulence. We apologise for any inconvenience caused."

Draco scowled at the air-stewardess as he rubbed his stiff neck. Muggles really were intolerable wastes of space.

Again, the plane dipped low and it began to shake, which made everyone get a little nervous. This was no normal turbulence.

Hermione looked out of the window and gasped.

"M-Malfoy."

Draco turned and looked out of the window as well, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets.

Streams of black mist twirled outside the window and Hermione and Draco knew exactly what they were.

"DeathEaters." Draco whispered, breaking out into a cold sweat.

The plane continued shaking as the streams of black mist swirled around it.

Everyone was looking out of their windows and pointing at the mysterious mist. Mothers were trying to calm their crying babies. Husbands were comforting their wives. Some children were clapping in excitement as if it was all a game. Some were praying to live and others were preparing to die.

Suddenly, the plane plummeted and started falling at unstoppable speeds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the captains are trying their best to control the plane but it seems some external conflict is causing the plane to lose it's stability. However, we require all of you to remain calm as we try to take control of the problem at hand."

"We have to do something! The DeathEaters are going to make the plane crash and kill everybody." Hermione whispered frantically to Draco as she gripped onto her seat.

Cries of fear and panic filled the plane as the lights went out and the oxygen levels dropped. As everyone tried to scrape at the overhead compartment to release the oxygen masks, Hermione and Draco whipped out their wands.

"We need to get out of here!" Draco yelled over the agonised screams.

"We can't just leave these people to die!" Hermione yelled back, her face as red as ever.

"If we stay in this plane any longer we'll all die!"

Hermione seethed at Draco and shook her head, disgusted that he could be so selfish and heartless. Well, what could she expect from the Slytherin Malfoy...

Hermione desperately tried to think of a spell that could prevent the plane from crashing. But before she could decipher one, Draco grabbed her arm and she felt a strong tug, as if she was being suctioned. She squeezed her eyes tight as her mind became frenzied until she felt like she fell onto a hard surface. Once she opened her eyes, she looked around to find herself in the middle of the Great Wall of China,with Draco standing next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You just left those innocent people to die!" Hermione yelled at Draco who was pacing up and down.

"oh, so you would rather stay in that plane and die yourself. Be thankful I bloody saved your life. This is the second time in fact!" he shouted back.

"Oh well then next time don't bother! Just leave me to die. At least I'm not a coward!" Hermione screamed.

"What did you call me?"

"That's right. You're a bloody coward with no heart or feelings! You're an empty, cowardly monster!" Hermione shrieked, her blood pressure increasing with every word as she thought about all those people back in the plane.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being thrown back and she cried out in pain as her back hit the stoney ground of the Great Wall.

"I may be a lot of things, Mudblood, but don't ever call me a monster." Draco spoke with venom laced in his voice.

As he walked away, Hermione got up and dusted herself, glaring at his back all the while. Draco didn't want her to call him a monster, but that was what he was. A heartless, cold monster. That was the truth, according to Hermione. He just didn't want to accept it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some things may seem unclear but more will be explained in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	7. Of Smells and Dreams

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**I've been wanting to make a trailer for Summer Snow for so long but I don't really have the skills nor the proper videos. I was wondering if anyone could help me to make a trailer? **

**Please? I'm kinda desperate...**

**If you are willing to help me, do PM me.**

**Anyway..on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Of Smells and Dreams<strong>

****Hermione struggled to keep up with Draco as he hurried down the crowded streets of Shanghai. Muggles were pushing and shoving but Draco had too much on his mind to bother.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, slow down!" Hermione shouted as she jogged behind him to catch up with his long strides.

"Shut up! They could be anywhere!" He hissed in reply, keeping his head low and his eyes darting everywhere rapidly, cautious as ever.

Hermione knew he was right and so decided not to snap back. Suddenly, Draco stopped in the middle of the pavement, causing Hermione to crash into his back.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her nose.

"What's-"

"Shh!"

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and shoved her into a dim alley. He pressed his body against her's, causing her to be trapped against him and the wall.

Hermione was beyond appalled by this action and was about to reprimand him when she noticed two cloaked figures over Draco's shoulder.

"DeathEaters." She whispered breathlessly.

As they approached closer and closer, she felt Draco press into her more. When she turned her head back, she was eye-level with Draco's collarbone. His black silk suite gave a strangely calm scent of rain and fresh dew drops on grass. Hermione took in a deep breath as the scent invaded her senses and made her mind hazy. Rain was her favourite smell after all.

As Draco placed his hands on either side of Hermione's head, his chin was tickled by her soft curls. He could get a faint smell of vanilla and he could hear Hermione's deep breaths. Normally, he would be disgusted by being in such close proximity of Granger, but this time he felt weirdly comfortable as he could feel the warmth of her body through his suit.

The DeathEaters were closer now and the two partners struggled to keep themselves hidden in the shadows of the dark alley. They could only pray now that their positions were not revealed.

Finally, the two followers of Voldemort decided there was nothing suspicious and walked away. Once Draco was sure the coast was clear, he pushed himself away from the wall and from his partner. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she followed closely behind Draco, keeping a wary eye on the lookout at all times.

Finally, they reached a motel and both saw it fit to rest for the night there, especially with DeathEaters hot on their tracks.

* * *

><p>Hermione tossed and turned on the bed as she perspired profusely. Her breathing was erratic and her brows were tightly knit. She was having the most horrific nightmare.<p>

_She was standing in the living room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing by the fireplace, the former looking enraged and the latter looking worried. Voldemort was standing in front of them, with Nagini coiled by his feet and a cloaked figure facing him. The figure's back was to Hermione and she could not make out its identity._

_"Are you sure of this?" Voldemort spoke in his eery voice which sent chills down Hermione's spine._

_The cloaked figure nodded and spoke, though the voice came out muffled._

_" As positive as ever, my Liege. The boy is helping the other side. He is a traitor." The figure snarled._

_Lucius was practically shaking in rage and a few tears rolled down Narcissa's face._

_"I would have thought your son would be more loyal, Lucius. Especially after all the faith I put in him." Voldemort hissed, venom laced in his voice as he glared at Lucius._

_"I assure you, My Lord, never would I ever think Draco would do something like this. He has disgraced me and I am ashamed to call him a Malfoy. Pardon me, My Lord, but Draco is no longer my son." Lucius spat, a grimace plastered on his face._

_"Well that does not change the situation does it? Draco and the little Mudblood are on a mission of sorts and I know exactly what they are after. They must be stopped, at all costs." Voldemort said, his snake-like eyes narrowed and static._

_"I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure Draco is found and punished for his betrayal." Lucius firmly replied._

_Voldemort nodded and turned back to the cloaked figure._

_"Well done, you have proven yourself against all odds. But if you pull the same trick as poor, silly little Draco, you will regret the day you were ever born." _

_The figure bowed a bit and replied in a small voice._

_"My loyalties lie only with you, My Lord. The others are just naive enough to fall for my innocent charade."_

_Voldemort watched the figure closely, as if assessing it, before giving a small nod._

_"Good. You may leave."_

_The figure bowed lowly and apparated out of the Manor with a loud Pop._

_As Voldemort made his way towards the door, Nagini slithering behind him, he turned to Lucius one last time._

_"Do not disappoint me again."_

_With that, he walked out._

_Lucius took in a deep breath and took a few steps forwards before Narcissa's voice stopped him._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_Her voice was so broken that Hermione, for the first time ever, actually felt sorry for Mrs Malfoy._

_Lucius turned back to his wife with a completely blank face._

_"Are you actually...concerned for that no-good lying deceiver?" He snarled._

_"That no-good lying deceiver is our son!" She snapped back, her eyes narrowed slightly._

_Lucius walked closer to his wife. Hermione could see the fear in her eyes though she tried to hide it._

_"He is not my son. He's a traitor who does not deserve to carry the Malfoy name. Our Lord wants Draco punished, and so do I."_

_"He's just a boy. Just a silly, young boy." Narcissa whispered._

_"You said that the last time when he had failed to carry out the Dark Lord's mission of murdering Dumbledore. This time, he will pay for what he has done. If that means I have to Avada him myself, then so be it."_

_With that, Lucius stormed out, preparing to call his fellow DeathEaters to embark on their mission to track Draco._

Hermione gasped as she jolted awake. She could feel her heart crashing against her chest as she tried to breath normally. A million questions raced through her mind. She was as perplexed as ever and her head was throbbing painfully. She turned to find Draco frowning in his sleep. It seemed like he was having a bad dream too. Even from her bed across the room, she could tell Draco was drenched in perspiration.

After a few seconds, her breathing was back to normal and the pain in her head subsided. She laid back down and closed her eyes, rather scared to fall back asleep and become vulnerable to more nightmares. But alas, after a few silent minutes, she finally fell back into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not much...but PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**

**And don't forget about the important message on top. If anyone is willing to make a trailer for Summer Snow, please please please PM me. :)**


	8. The Clue

**A/N: Hey guys. Yes I know, I'm so bad for not updating in so long. Just been so busy working on my other stories, not just on Fanfic but on Wattpad also (pls check it out, it's called The Silent Tales of Tears, haha)**

**Anyway, I promise I'll be more regular now on. **

**And also, I'm still looking for anyone who would be willing to make a trailer for Summer Snow. PLEASE. I'm desperate. Please PM me of you can make on. I would be eternally grateful to you.**

**Anyway, this chapter is...well...pretty interesting. So do read on. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Clue<strong>

"So where do you propose we start?" Hermione asked Draco curtly as she re-checked that she had everything in her little bag.

Draco didn't reply. He was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. He had the worst nightmare last night, about his father finding out about his betrayal to the Dark Lord. He was absolutely positive his father was the one who sent those DeathEaters after him. He would not be surprised if Lucius was even part of the attack on the Muggle plane.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione's annoyed tone made Draco snap out of his train of thoughts.

"What!" He grumbled in irritation as he pushed himself to sit up.

"I said, where should we start looking for the First Coin?" Hermione spoke in exasperation.

"You think I know? You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age. You figure it out!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

Hermione grunted in frustration.

"We're partners in this, you dolt! We're supposed to work together!" She grumbled.

"What is this?" Draco asked out of the blue, with no relevance whatsoever to the current situation. He was referring to the small black box with a glass screen on it, and an antennae sticking out of the top of it.

"Unbelievable! We're in the middle of a war and you're asking what that is? Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed as she smacked her palm against her forehead.

"So what is it?" Draco asked, sort of in a daze as he ran his hand over the box.

"It's a television." Hermione sighed, massaging her temples.

Draco continued running his hand over the screen, wondering what on earth the purpose of this 'television' was. He noticed a small button at the bottom of the screen and hesitantly pressed his finger against it. Suddenly, there was a sound and surge of static which made the hairs on Draco's arm stand. Within 2 seconds, bright colours popped from the screen, causing Draco to jump back a bit in shock.

"I never knew Muggles also used magic!" He gasped as he watched the moving pictures on the screen. As he continued watching it, his brows furrowed and a frown embraced his features.

"Oh, for goodness sake's, Malfoy, will you..." Hermione trailed off as she noticed what was being depicted on the screen as well. She went to stand beside Draco as they both watched the Chinese news reporter talk solemnly with the picture of a crashed plane depicted beside her head.

"The plane crashed in the middle of the dessert and there has so far been no trace or sign of survivors."

Draco and Hermione stared at the dismantled plane on fire. There was no doubt about it, that was the plane they had travelled in. The damage was horrifying. It was split in two, with a wing missing and the tail on the other side of the desert. Everywhere, metal gears and gadgets were strewn haphazardly and various parts of the plane were on fire. It was impossible for anyone to have survived through all of that.

Tears pricked Hermione's eyes as she felt the knowledge weigh down on her shoulders that she was in that exact plane, with her wand, and yet did nothing to help those innocent people. The DeathEaters were after her and Draco, not the Muggles, yet in the end she was still alive, and those clueless humans weren't. If only she helped them...wait...

Her head snapped to Draco who was watching the screen solemnly. This was all his fault. He was the one who apparated her out of there before she could do anything to help the Muggles. If it weren't for him, she could have found a way to save everyone and escape the DeathEaters in time. It could have been possible. But Malfoy just had to be his usual selfish way and think of himself first.

"I hope you're happy." Hermione's voice was low and shook slightly as she glared at Draco.

Draco didn't reply. He simply stared at the screen as he watched the flashing images of the crashed plane and even some dead victims found. There were no expressions on his face at all, which made Hermione's blood boil even more.

_How could he not feel anything at all?_

_Didn't he feel even the slightest bit gulity or ashamed?_

"That's it."

Hermione squinted in confusion as Draco gasped and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"I think I know where the First Coin is." He replied disconnectedly as he paid close attention to the screen.

Hermione turned back to the television and noticed the news had switched from the plane crash to some tycoon's biography. Images of his lavish house was being flashed and even some pictures of the tycoon himself.

"What makes you think he has it?" Hermione murmured, as perplexed as ever.

"Look at him closely." Draco instructed as a clip of the tycoon during an interview was shown.

"Hermione looked closely and scruinised every detail of his suit until she found it.

There it was.

On the chain hanging around his neck, tucked into his jacket...

A pendant.

But no ordinary pendant...

A coin.

With the top of a snake imprint visible.

"That's it!" Hermione gasped.

It had to be it.

It was too much of a coincidence that this man had a chain with a Coin on its end with a snake imprint on it.

More images of his home was being flashed, though the voice-over narration was all in Chinese. His mansion was gigantic, with a fountain in the front, and the living room nearly the size of the Great Hall back in Hogwarts.

A sign board which was titled 'Lotus Estate' was shown, beside the Gates of the mansion.

"That's it. That's where he lives. Lotus Estate. We can try to take a cab there." Hermione spoke enthusiastically as she grabbed her bag and wand.

"Cab?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to hurry. Come on!"

* * *

><p>"Wow." Draco breathed as he stepped out of the cab and looked up at the mansion. It was more like a freaking castle! This was definitely at leat twice the size of Malfoy Manor, and Malfoy Manor was huge!<p>

Hermione stood next to Draco as she stared in awe at the mansion as well. She had never seen a house this big and she was pretty sure the inside would be as impressive as the outside.

It was a white mansion with golden gates and a red-bring path leading from the gate to the front doors, through a huge yard. In the midle of the yard was a Fountain, where a dragon was spurting out water through its mouth. This made Draco smile at the thought of his name meaning Dragon.

"How are we going to get in?" Hermione finally asked once she snapped out of her stare.

Inside, she noticed several posh cars parked outside the front doors. She could hear some music coming from the mansion and she noticed lights were put up in some trees in the lawn.

"There's a party going on inside." Draco said, voicing out Hermione's exact thoughts.

Suddenly, a honk made Draco and Hermione jump in shock. They turned to find a big black car behind them with a young, Chinese lady poking her head through the window. She was looking at them annoyed and opened her mouth to say something. However, before any words could come out...

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione gaped at Draco as he pointed his wand at the lady and yelled the spell, causing her to freeze and fall back into her seat.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"Hermione shouted. She was appaled that Draco would just hex a Muggle like that.

"Calm down, Granger. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"How do I look?"<p>

Draco turned around and his jaw dropped, literally.

Hermione. Was. Breath-taking.

She was in a long cocktail dress which flowed gracefully until the ground and hugged her figure perfectly, showing her soft curves. The deep velvet maroon of the dress contrasted her pale skin greatly, making it look like as white as milk. The dress had a sweetheart neckline which even showed a bit of cleavage, causing a heat to rise within Draco slightly. It was strap-less, which meant her creamy shoulders and arms were bare, making Draco so tempted to touch her skin which appeared as smooth as silk. Her hair was in a bun and small ringlets framed her gentle face perfectly. She wore dark red lipstick which made her lips look so desirable and golden eyeshadow which made her deep brown eyes stand out even more.

The Slytherin Prince could not believe this was the Gryffindor bushy-haired, know-it-all bookworm Mudblood he had known for the past 7 years.

She looked so different.

She looked so beautiful.

But this did not make Draco fall for her in any way. This was not infatuation or love. This was just pure, raw lust. The desire to lavish this perfect angel was too much for Draco to handle, and he knew if he didn't take his eyes off her soon, it would become very obvious just how turned-on he was.

"Y-You look great." He answered as smoothly as possible as he cleared his throat.

A blush crawled up Hermione's chest and neck, making Draco's pants even tighter.

"I don't know about this Malfoy. What if it doesn't work?" Hermione mumbled nervously, pushing a ringlet of hair behind her ear.

"It will work. I'm sure of it. Now come on." Draco quickly replied, not wanting to look at this perfect creature before him any longer. He was so afraid he might just prance onto her and take her then and there, which was completely absurd.

_It's just the dress which is making her look like this. Nothing else. This is just for the plan. This is the same old Mudblood we're talking about. You don't want her. This is just for the plan. She's still disgusting Mudblood Granger on the inside._

All these thoughts kept replaying in Draco's head. He could only pray she could get the Coin quickly so that she could get rid of that stupid dress which made her look so damn good.

"So you know what to do right?" Draco asked Hermione as he handed her the invitation card they 'borrowed' from the Chinese lady who was still unconscious and in Hermione's clothes now.

"Get in, seduce the tycoon, get the Coin, and get out." Hermione spoke firmly.

"Right. Do it fast. I'll be waiting here." Draco instructed curtly as he struggled to keep his eyes on her face instead of her chest, which was rising and falling greatly as she breathed deeply to calm herself down.

"Alright. I'm going in."

With that, Hermione muttered a spell which made the Gates open and walked in, hoping she could execute this plan effectively.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: ****IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAP UP FAST...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	9. The Plan in Action

**A/N: This is a really long chap as it has a lot going on in it.**

** I hope you like it and I really hope you review your thoughts and opinions :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Plan in Action<strong>

****"Invitation please?"

Hermione looked up at the tall, muscular security guard as he held his hand out expectantly. She gulped silently and handed over the invitation card she 'borrowed' from the Chinese lady in the car. She knew he would be suspicious of the her as she certainly did not look like a Lim Mei Mei. She had to make sure he did not see the name, and a brilliant idea dawned upon her.

"Do you work out, sir?" She asked sweetly as possible as she placed her hand gently on his muscular arm. He turned to her with raised eyebrows and allowed his eyes to roam her very inviting figure.

"Why, yes I do." He smiled back, struggling to keep his eyes on her face instead of her body.

"Mm, it's not hard to tell." Hermione winked at him as she ran her hand softly along his arm, seductively.

She could see a blush rise in his neck and face and his eyes darkened with lust as she looked up at him through her eyelashes flirtatiously. Quickly, he cleared his throat and handed her back the invitation card.

"Everything seems fine here. You may proceed in." He smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

Hermione merely smirked at him and winked once more as she walked past him, her head held high to cover up for her struggle in walking in the high heels.

All around her, people were drinking, laughing and chatting away merrily. But this was in no way a wild party. There was an air of sophistication, elegance and class. Hermione knew this was a top-notch classy party, and so she had to act the part. There were all types of people. Chinese, Americans, Indians, Europeans and even Africans. They all looked very cosmopolitan and Hermione could tell this had to be a VERY famous and high-class tycoon to be so popular on a global platform. This just made her ten times more nervous.

She scanned the Grand Hall, looking out for that familiar face she remembered from the news show. Finally, she spotted him near a pillar by the back of the Hall, chatting with some Japanese business-man. Hermione took in another deep breath as she began to make her way towards him. As she reached him, the two men noticed her presence and turned to see her. Both of them were in shock at the radiance and beauty she exhibited, and they both had lust clearly written on their faces.

"I'll catch up with you later, Mr Nasako." The Chinese Tycoon said the Japanese man, though his eyes never left Hermione.

Mr Nasako seemed rather disappointed that he was just dismissed like that but nonetheless smiled back at the tycoon.

"Right, then, Donghai. Some other time." With that, he walked off.

Donghai_ (Hermione had taken note of his name)_ smiled charmingly at Hermione and walked a little closer to her, letting his eyes rake over her tantalizing body. Hermione took the chance to really see his appearance. He didn't seem too old, probably in his mid-twenties. He was rather well-built in a very smart, sheer black suit with a golden tie. He was actually rather dashing, and Hermione was thankful at least she did not have to seduce some ugly old prune. His entire demeanour made him appear like a down-right gentleman, but his lust-filled eyes contrasted that.

"I believe we haven't met before?" He asked with a raised eyebrow though the flirtatious smile never left his face.

"D-Don't you remember me, Donghai?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice as light as possible.

"I believe no, because if we have met before, I would have definitely remembered you." There was a hint of teasing in his voice which was heavily laced with desire.

"I am truly disappointed you would not remember me when we met so recently." Hermione teased back, giving him a small smile as she tried her best to act casually and seductively.

"Recently? Oh my, I must be growing old that I'm losing my memory so fast!" He laughed, shaking his head slightly.

Hermione laughed along, not really knowing what to say next. She was not very good with this "meet-a-tycoon-and-lie-and-try-to-seduce-him" thing. She knew how to flirt lightly, but seducing a world-class tycoon was not her area of expertise at all.

_Stupid Malfoy with his stupid plan._

"But seriously, I would love you know your name. I'm sure it is just as beautiful as its owner." He smiled cheekily at her as he moved even closer.

Hermione smiled back shyly and pushed some hair behind her ear, looking down bashfully as he attempted to place his hand on her waist. Normally, she would knee a guy in the groin if they tried to pull that move within 5 seconds of meeting her, but she knew this was supposed to happen for the plan to work.

As he held her waist and moved even closer, smirking down at her and taking a deep breath through his nose of her lovely vanilla scent, Hermione noticed something shiny around his neck hanging down into his shirt. She raised her head just a fraction to look down the shirt of his suit and saw the top of something round and silver._ Bingo._

By now, Donghai had his arm wrapped around her waist and was moving his face along the curve of her neck, his lips teasing her skin. _Wow, this man has really poor self-control_...Hermione thought.

"Um, Donghai, why don't we go somewhere more private..." Hermione whispered seductively into his ear as she placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him pointedly.

Donghai raised an eyebrow and smirked approvingly before tightening his arm around her waist and leading her up the stairs. All the while, Hermione had her eye on the silver chain around his neck. She just had to keep him distracted until she could steal the chain and just get the hell out of there.

She was so caught up in her plan that she did not realise she was already standing on front of Donghai's bedroom door.

"Let me tell you, not many women have been in here. I only let the crème de la crème in. And you definitely qualify for that category." Donghai's voice was husky as he stared at her chest which was heaving rather heavily as Hermione breathed nervously. She blushed and even felt rather violated as his eyes never left her cleavage, but she could not react now. She was supposed to be leading him on.

Donghai pushed his door open to reveal the most lavish bedroom Hermione had ever seen. The floor and walls were pure, white marble which looked brandished and polished. The French windows were covered by heavy dark velvet curtains and by it there was a full mahogany wardrobe. Smack in the middle of the room was a huge circular bed with crisp white covers and red and golden pillows. This was even better than any hotel room she had ever seen.

Suddenly, she felt a hand curl around her own and jumped slightly at the contact.

"Whoa, you seem rather jumpy. Though, I cannot say I don't like it." Donghai grinned at Hermione and pulled her gently towards the bed.

_Come on, Hermione, you're supposed to be in control here._

Hermione smiled at Donghai and slowly pushed him down onto his back on the bed seductively.

"Oh, I like a woman in control." He purred, winking at her as he ran his hands up her hips and waist.

Hermione grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of his head in a vice-like grip, climbing on top of him so she was straddling his waist and had him trapped. This was completely new territory for Hermione and though she seemed so clever and calm on the outside, she was in full-blown panic on the inside. She had no idea what she was doing and was so afraid that she might give away her act any second.

Donghai licked his lips and moaned a little as he stared lustfully up at her. Hermione considered the entire situation vulgar, cheap and disgusting, and could not believe she was forsaking her dignity like this. But, the fate of the world _was_ more important than her pride...

Slowly, she bent down and placed her face right above Donghai's, her lips brushing over his so gently that they were barely touching. Hermione made sure she did not actually kiss him, because she had never kissed a boy before and she did not want to lose her first kiss like this.

Donghai struggled to raise his head higher and properly kiss her, but Hermione made sure she teased him just enough.

"Someone's a bit too eager." She purred in his ear as she rubbed her nose along his neck softly and teasingly.

"You're killing me here, you know." He moaned as he turned his head and ran his lips along her neck.

Hermione shivered, though not in pleasure. She just wanted to escape from here as fast as possible, because this was pure torture. She knew it was time to take action.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked as curiously as possible as she released his hands, though she still lay on top of him, and ran her fingers along the chain.

"Oh nothing important."He dismissively said as he grabbed her waist and roller her over so he was now lying on top.

"It's time I had revenge for what you did to me." He narrowed his eyes at her as he gave her a crooked smile before lowering his head and planting small kisses along her neck.

Hermione was so tempted to push him away and slap him. She had never been this intimate with anyone and she was so livid that the first time she was this close to a boy, it was to some horny stupid tycoon she barely knew. However, realisation suddenly hit her as to how she could use this to her advantage.

Hermione smiled and pretended to moan as she began to unbutton his shirt. Donghai became all-too-eager and got up for the briefest moment to rip open his shirt and throw it aside before bending down again and kissing her collarbone. Hermione had to admit, he was very toned and not bad-looking at all. But she had to shake herself out of those thoughts and keep her mind focused on the most important thing- The Coin.

Now she had a full view of it as it hung from his neck. The snake implant was clearly there, and she could make out the "T" on the other side as well as it occupationally swivelled.

Hermione stretched her neck more to allow Donghai better access_ (and to buy more time)_ as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Donghai was getting so carried away with covering every inch of her neck and shoulders with his lips that he didn't even realise Hermione stealthily unclasp the chain at the back of his neck.

"Mmm that feels nice. Right there." Hermione breathed in his ear as he began to suck on an area of her skin just below her ear. In all honestly, Hermione found it vile and disgusting, but she had to keep up at the act and make sure he was completely distracted. His hands were rubbing her sides and waist and he began to slightly grind into her, making Hermione as uncomfortable as possible.

As slowly and discreetly as possible, she lowered the chain from around his neck and held it in her fists so he would not see it. However, his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the silkiness of her skin, so Hermione was able to stuff the chain quickly into a small pocket in her dress.

_Eureka!_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before realising another predicament.

_Now that she had The Coin, how was she going to get rid of this horny tycoon on top of her who seemed to think she was equally interested and make a run for it?_

Donghai began fumbling with her dress and raising it up higher her legs. This was the red alarm for Hermione to escape NOW.

"Oh no, Donghai..." She mumbled weakly, pushing his shoulders firmly in an attempt to push him off her. He merely moaned in response as he ran his tongue along the underside of her jaw, by now his hands running down her smooth thighs.

"I'm not feeling well." She murmured and pushed him even more forcefully against his chest.

"What?" He grumbled in annoyance as he finally got off her. Hermione pushed herself up so they were both facing each other on the bed. She could still feel the wetness on her neck which made he want to puke.

"I don't feel well. I think I should go." She murmured, trying to appear sick as she righted her dress and hair. Donghai's face scrunched up in disappointment and annoyance, and he glared at the bed in silence as Hermione finally got off it.

However, Hermione failed to make sure the chain was properly placed in her pocket and as she got off the bed, it fell onto the sheets, right in front of Donghai.

Donghai furrowed his eyebrows and raised his hand to his neck, feeling for the chain. His eyes widened as he looked at the chain in front of him and then at Hermione, who was panicking now and looking from the chain to him frantically.

"You..."

Before he could complete his sentence though, Hermione grabbed the chain and bolted out of the room, running down the hallway in search of the grand staircase which led to the Great Hall. Behind her, she could hear shouts and orders being barked. She knew Donghai had sent some security guards after her as she turned to find 3 big men in black suits chasing her.

_Crap, Hermione, you just had to screw this up..._

Finally, she reached the staircase and bolted down it, though it was a huge hassle due to her high heels. Once she reached the bottom, she kicked off her heels and pushed through the crowds, running as fast as she could for the front door with the chain held tightly in her hand.

"Stop that girl!"

Hermione did not bother to turn and look behind her, she knew the security guards were catching up to her. She tried to run even faster and some guests tried to stop her but she just shoved past them. Finally, she reached the front door and the security guard she was flirting with earlier looked at her in shock and anger. By the look on his face, she knew the message of her being wanted was relayed to him through his earpiece.

He was about to grab her when he immediately whipped out her wand and threw a hex at his face, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground. Gasps elicited from all around her and even some cries of shock and terror. Hermione blasted the door open and ran out of the mansion towards the front gates where Draco was casually leaning against a tree, picking at his nails.

"Malfoy!"

Draco's head snapped up at his name and what he saw truly befuddled him. Hermione was running towards him, her dress and hair a mess and her feet bare. Behind her were 5 security guards, running fast to catch up with her and some guests gathering outside the house to watch the drama.

_Merlin, can this girl do anything right?_

"Run!" She yelled as she darted towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Granger! You can't do anything, can you? Do you have the Coin at least?" He shouted, now running as fast as possible with Hermione away from the security guards.

"Yes, now come on! Apparate us away from here!" Hermione yelled back.

Draco pulled her to a stop and gripped her hand, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to catch his breath. Before they knew it, they were standing in the hotel room they stayed at earlier, except this time, it was absolutely destroyed and trashed.

The curtains were ripped and the windows were shattered. The bedsheets were sprawled on the floor and the bed had cuts and even some burn marks on it. Broken furniture bits and pieces lay across the floor and the television set was smashed in. Draco looked around the room and knew only one things could cause such destruction and damage.

DeathEaters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNN. A lot of drama and action in this chap for you guys, and I promise there is still more to come. You have not seen the best yet. Haha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND LOVE IS PRICELESS. PLEASEEEEEEEE. 333**


	10. Fortune Cookies

**A/N: hello. yes yes, i know, it's been freaking eons since I updated. **

**I am sincerely so so so so so so soooooo sorry.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fortune Cookies<strong>

"We need to get out of here, right now."

Hermione turned to Draco as he looked around the room solemnly, and she swore she could see a glint of fear in his metallic eyes.

She knew his intentions, she knew he was speaking in their best interest; they had to keep moving to stay away from the Death Eaters since they were hot on their trail. But the combative and reasoning part of her mind just had to kick into action.

"But where? We have the first coin, but how on earth are we going to find the second one? We can't just head off somewhere with no idea where to go next." She debated.

Draco finally looked her in the eyes, a sneer gracing his lips.

"Unless you want to stay here and wait as bait for the Death Eaters, I suggest you shut your yap and just listen to me."

The Gryffindor had nothing to reply, causing the Slytherin to smirk.

"Good."

Draco scurried around the room, grabbing whatever stuff they had which was still intact; which thankfully included their passports and Hermione's little bag of handy tools. Finally, once he had everything, he dashed out of the hotel room. Hermione wordlessly just followed behind him, knowing that at the moment, he knew what he was doing and she knew better than to question him.

* * *

><p>As they hurried down the busy streets, they kept their heads low and their eyes darted in all directions to look out for any sign of <em>them<em>.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve and yanked him into a nearby café.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Shh!"

She headed straight to the back of the café and dropped down into a booth, shoving Draco forward as well so that he sat down opposite her.

"Will you tell me what the heck is going on?" Draco snarled in a hushed tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was feeling hungry. What do you think is going on? Look!"

She pointed out of the front window of the café, where Draco turned to look and finally realized what she meant.

Three Death Eaters, looking around frantically.

_Wait a minute.._

_He knew them!_

_Yes, he could recognize them._

They were close friends of his father.

Uncle Rookwood, he used to take care of Draco whenever his father was at work. He would tell him stories of his times at Hogwarts.

Uncle Carrow. He used to give Draco a chocolate frog every time he visited. And he told the funniest jokes to Draco which never failed to make him laugh.

Uncle Crabbe. Whenever Vincent came over to Draco's house, his father would join him and teach the two boys all sorts of spells, even some non-verbal ones in their earlier years. He always looked out for Draco, always defended him when his own father got too abusive. He always protected him.

Draco felt tears prick his eyes as he watched the three men who used to care for him so much try to hunt him down.

_No_.

He would not let his emotions get the better of him. He forced back his tears and cleared his throat as he turned back to Hermione as nonchalantly as possible.

But Hermione was sharp, and _very_ observant.

She could see the grief in his eyes as he watched the 3 Death Eaters, she could tell he was very upset. But she bit her tongue before she asked him something; she knew he was not one to openly discuss his feelings or what was on his mind.

But it shocked her, nonetheless. Very rarely had she seen him display such…human emotion. For 7 years she always presumed he had no heart, no emotions. But here he was, tearing up in despair.

_He had such cold, blue eyes,_ Hermione thought.

Ones which looked rather stony and stormy, but this time she noticed how they turned warm for a brief moment.

_How strange_, she pondered.

_Draco Malfoy with warm grey eyes._

"What are you staring at, Granger?"

His snarl snapped her out of her thoughts as she noticed him glaring rather uncomfortably at her.

_Oh gosh, did Draco Malfoy just catch her staring at him?_

"N-Nothing. I was just wondering where to go from here." She quickly covered up.

It was so obvious she was lying, and Malfoy merely cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her the "_yeah right_" look.

"And admiring my good looks would help you how?" He smirked haughtily.

Before Hermione could throw back a witty comment, one which would surely insult him, an old lady staggered up to their table.

"Fortune cookies?" She asked in a heavy Chinese accent, smiling toothlessly as she held out a bowl of light-brown crisps.

Hermione smiled back politely as she took one. She had always loved Chinese food. But Draco on the other hand; he grimaced at the cookies and just looked away. This upset the poor old lady, whose big smile started to fade at his rejection.

"Malfoy! Don't be rude and just take one." Hermione reprimanded Draco openly.

The Pureblood shot her a glare and replied, "I don't accept anything from filthy muggles." At the last word, he shot the old lady a dirty look.

"Ow! Bloody hell Granger!" He yelped as he clutched his right leg which had just been kicked by Hermione.

She just gave him a pointed look and nudged her head slightly in the direction of the old lady. Malfoy scowled as he turned to the lady and then looked at the bowl of cookies. With a huff, he took one and looked away immediately without even acknowledging the old lady, the scowl still ever-present on his face.

The elder merely smiled at him and hobbled away, muttering something under her breath both Draco and Hermione couldn't quite understand.

"What is this damn thing anyway?" Draco questioned as he looked suspiciously at the cookie.

Hermione bit into it and spoke as she munched away, "It's a fortune cookie. A common Muggle Chinese snack. Just try it Malfoy."

Draco looked at it a little longer, and then looked at Hermione who was crunching away on it. She didn't look sick or deadly, so it couldn't have been poisoned, or even that bad.

_What the heck._

He popped the whole thing into his mouth and started crunching away. It wasn't too bad actually. Crispy, yet savoury. Rather satis-

"BLECK!"

He started spitting out his cookie, reaching into his mouth to slowly take out a small piece of rolled-up and chewed-up paper.

"What in Merlin's beard is this crap?" He exclaimed, sneering at the piece of paper.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she daintily took her fortune out of the cookie once she had eaten enough of it.

"There's a reason they call it _Fortune_ cookie, Malfoy. Every cookie holds a fortune for its eater. Just open it and read it."

Draco nearly burst out laughing at the absurdity of what Hermione was saying.

"Seriously, this was what Muggles did? Stuff pieces of paper into cookies and claim them to hold the destiny of whoever ate the cookies? Absolutely bonkers these bugs are!"

Hermione didn't reply. She merely scowled at him as she unrolled her fortune.

Draco was thoroughly amused, and decided to read his "fortune" just for the fun of it.

As he read over the tiny print of words, the amused smirk on his face slowly faded away.

"Malfoy?"

He started breathing heavier and heavier as he read over the same few words again and again.

"Malfoy, what's wrong? What does it say?"

Suddenly, Draco looked up and started looking around the café frantically, as if looking for someone.

"Malfoy!"

Finally, he turned his attention to Hermione, who was looking at him with a look of utter confusion and even a bit of worry. He had paled considerably and was even starting to sweat a bit.

"Where did that old lady go?" He asked in an anxious voice.

Hermione's brows furrowed even more as she looked around the café once and then back at Malfoy.

"I don't know. Why? What does your fortune say?"

Draco gulped as he handed the little piece of paper to her.

Hermione scanned through it and gasped as she understood what Malfoy was so scared about.

"What do you think this means?" She whispered, her eyes never leaving the paper.

Draco couldn't even be bothered to answer, his heart was beating too fast and his mind was in overdrive.

Hermione then glanced at her own fortune, which was in no way any better than Malfoy's.

"We've got to go." Draco finally spoke, still looking around frantically.

This time, it was Hermione's turn to not answer as she looked at her own fortune message and then at Draco's.

"Granger!"

"Huh?"

Draco had gotten up and was looking down expectantly at Hermione.

"Let's go!"

"Where? Everywhere we go, they always seem to be there. They're too hot on our trail." She replied. Draco was about to argue with her, but then he realized she did have a point.

"Follow me." He finally spoke before dashing out of the café and into a nearby dark alley with Hermione close behind.

Once they were out of sight, he grabbed her arm.

From an opposite alley, the old lady just watched the two partners in crime apparate, a cold and devious smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY FROM NOW ON. **

**now that that's out of the way, any guesses what the fortunes say?**

** The reviewer who can get the best answer will get a prize, serious, no joke :D **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. The Unexpected Traitor

**A/N: The guilt of not updating in so long has eaten me alive. I'm dead x_x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Unexpected Traitor<strong>

"Oh no…"

Hermione looked around the Burrow in horror. It was completely trashed, furniture broken and scattered everywhere. The coffee table was broken in half, the couches torn and toppled over. All around, knick-knacks sprawled across the floor, shattered.

"They must have taken them." Draco muttered, picking up what looked like McGonagall's wand.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she picked up a smashed photograph which showed the entire Weaseley clan in Egypt on their vacation, all of them laughing away merrily and without a care or worry in the world.

_Oh if only they could go back to such happy and simple times…_

"…must've ambushed them." She could make out Draco saying somewhere behind her.

_Hang on…_

"No, that's not possible." Hermione countered, turning around as she clutched the photo-frame and furrowed her eyebrows at Draco.

Draco merely cocked an eyebrow in reply.

"I distinctly remember McGonagall telling me how they cast every protective charm in the book around the Burrow. If Death Eaters could enter and get them, it could only happen if someone on the inside broke the protective charms."

"What exactly are you implying Granger?"

Hermione sighed and glanced back down at the photo-frame, where her favourite red-heads were grinning up at her.

"We've been betrayed by one of our own."

* * *

><p><em>You can run. You can hide. But you'll never succeed, foolish traitor.<em>

Draco stared at his little slip of fortune as Hermione and he sat facing each other at the dining table, which strangely enough was the only set of furniture still intact.

_This was bad._

_Very bad._

"What did your fortune say?"

_You can run. You can hide. But you'll never succeed, filthy mudblood._

"The same thing." Hermione sighed.

"So now what?" Draco huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Should we try to find them?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh yes, let's just waltz into Malfoy Manor where all the death eaters will be and go up to Voldy and ask him if he has a bunch of red-head weasels and an old cat."

"Malfoy!"

"Well that was how stupid it sounded! They're probably in Voldy's capture. Which means it would be suicide trying to save them if they are even alive."

"So you're saying we should just leave all of them? Abandon them?!" Hermione shrieked, her temper flaring up.

_This was practically her family!_

"I'm saying we need to continue with our mission." Draco glared stonily at her, square in the eyes.

"And you know where the second coin is, or any idea how we can even begin trying to find it?" Hermione answered haughtily.

"Well one would think you would know the answers to those questions, miss brightest-witch-of-her-age." Draco sarcastically snarled.

"Well…I…" Hermione cursed herself in her mind for not being able to come up with a sharp, witty reply that would put this little ferret in his place.

"Exactly. Now would you just stop being such an annoying little Gryffindor and listen. I don't know where the second coin is, but I sure as hell know we can't stay here. But there is a place we can go. A completely safe place, where no one will be able to find us."

Hermione sceptically looked at Draco as he stood up and waited for her to take his arm.

"I promise I'm not going to lead us right into the arms of Voldemort, now come on!" Draco impatiently snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood and grabbed his arm.

* * *

><p>"What's a bloke got to do to get some decent food around here?" Ron called out to the Death Eater guarding the cell, gripping onto the rough iron bars.<p>

"Shut up." The guard just snarled in reply and sank lower into his chair, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"Prick." Ron huffed under his breath.

_He was bloody starving!_

"One week and just a soggy roll of bread, ridiculous." Ron huffed and kicked the remnants of the soggy bread away in disgust.

"Exactly."

He turned around to find Harry sitting on the raised stone platform of the cell, leaned over with his elbows on his knees as he wrung his hands and his eyes darted around the floor in deep thought.

The cell was the epitome of the phrase "dark and dingy". It was cold, not just physically, but it made you feel like there was no more warmth in the world at all...no more good. There wasn't even a window, so the air was stagnant and stale, like the bloody bread.

Harry looked up at Ron through his circular glasses, worry and confusion etched on his tired and pale face.

"It's been one week Ron. One week in Voldemort's capture. And we're still alive. Something's definitely wrong." Harry muttered before looking down at the floor again.

In the one week they tried all means of escaping, but failed each and every time.

_Bloody cell had an anti-apparition spell as well._

"You should be glad mate." Ron replied, taking a seat besides Harry.

"No, you don't get it. Voldemort could have easily killed us by now, he hasn't. He's keeping us alive for some reason."

There was a pause, for Ron didn't really know what to reply. After a while, he decided a change of the topic would be better, well, sort of.

"How do you think Hermione is doing?"

Harry remained quiet for a while, his eyes never leaving the floor, but Ron noticed his jaw clench birefly for a moment.

"I reckon she's alright. It's Hermione, she knows to take care of herself. She's strong enough."

Ron chuckled, remembered just how much of a spitfire she was.

Just then, footsteps and shouts could be heard from outside the dungeon, and suddenly the door swung open.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed as both him and Harry jumped to their feet.

"Get in there bloody weasels!" 3 Death Eaters shouted as they shoved Fred, George, Molly and Arthur into a cell adjacent to Harry's and Ron's.

"Ron! Harry! You 2 are alive!" Molly exclaimed in relief as she stretched through the connecting bars and cupped Ron's cheek.

"Mum! Dad! Fred! George!" Ron just spluttered, somewhat in shock, relief and confusion.

"What are you all doing here?!" Harry questioned, though a little happy at the same time to see them alive and sound.

Before they could reply though, a dark laugh rang through the dungeon.

"That would be my doing."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the dungeon to see a figure at the door, and all at once they froze in shock, rage, hurt and disbelief.

Harry took a shaky step forward, refusing to belief what was inevitably in front of his eyes.

"Ginny?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet y'all didn't see that coming eh? Haha :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I really do appreciate them, because a lot of the time I suffer from writer's block because I don't know whether you guys would like a certain direction or not. So you have to let me know your opinions of the story in order for me to write!**

** So pleaseeeee review! :3 (next chap will be up only after 10 reviews- so I can have a range of opinions and I can write out the next chapter with a clearer plan/direction)**


	12. Broken Boy and Blood

**A/N: HOLY BANANAS HELLO READERS ITS BEEN SO LONG. so sorry for the hiatus, and I'm gonna be honest with all of you, truth is I had lost inspiration to continue this story, especially with my busy life and working on other stories and all. I know, I feel horrible. But just last night, they were playing Harry potter on TV and it was like floodgates opened and all my inspiration came back and I'm so pumped to continue with this story, I really do enjoy writing it :)**

**and to make up for the long wait, I made this chapter really special and I worked all day on it so I hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12- Broken Boy and Blood<span>**

"What are we going to do about the others?" Hermione spoke with a tremble in her voice as she tried regain her composure from the apparition. No matter how many times she did it, she would still never be used to it.

"I don't know, and sorry to say this, but right now they're not a priority."

Hermione's eyes widened and she could almost feel the blood in her veins boil. She whipped around, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

"Not. A. Priority?"

Draco was actually quite taken aback by how livid she seemed. Sure he had seen her angry before, but this was a whole new level of anger. And, honestly speaking, he was a tad bit scared. Just a tad.

"I-I meant, we need to focus on the mission. We can't get sidelined by them and get distracted. It'll ruin everything." He was trying his very best not to stammer, though that was getting harder and harder by the second as her glare got sharper and sharper.

"How could you say that?! How could you not care about them at all? Malfoy, they're missing!"

"They're grown witches and wizards who can take care of themselves, just like how we're taking care of ourselves!"

"They were attacked, you prick! They could be injured, be getting tortured right now, or worse...dead! We have to look for them!"

"We'll do no such thing! It's too risky!"

"Risky?! Gosh Malfoy, you really are selfish aren't you. Willing to put others' lives at stake to protect your own pathetic one!"

"I'm just focussing on the mission, Granger. You know, the mission of ending that ass and saving the world? Or have you forgotten your duty..."

"Don't you dare accuse me of forgetting my duty!"

By now, the 2 of them were right in each other's faces, their eyes bearing into one another's. Both we're panting heavily, their little shouting match having gotten them all flustered up. Draco' nostrils were flared, and Hermione's knuckles were white.

"And don't you dare accuse me of not caring."

And suddenly, he was walking away from her. And Hermione's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, not from anger, but from sadness.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since their yell-off. Draco had gone into some room somewhere in the house, Hermione knew once she heads a door slam. Meanwhile, she had been standing by the fireplace, desperately thinking of a way to help her friends, then thinking of where the second coin could be, and then back to thinking of her friends. Back and forth her thoughts wandered, so much so that she got startled when a cuckoo clock on the wall chimed.<p>

it was then Hermione realized she didn't actually pay attention to where Malfoy had brought her, and so she looked around what seemed to be a little cottage.

As Hermione looked around, she couldn't help but feel a warmth settle in her heart. It was not a very grand cottage, no it was simple and in fact, rather plain. But there was no denying it was adorable, with its light pink and cream hues and minimal but tasteful furnishing. One could easily tell this belonged to a woman, and a rather sophisticated one at that. The view outside was a stark contrast to the inside though- grand and majestic vs simple and elegant. The snow-covered pine trees, chill temperatures and distant silhouette of mountains in the misty blue horizon gave hermione the feeling she was in Switzerland, in the Swiss alps.

"This was my mother's holiday cottage." Hermione heard the familiar voice from behind her as she stood by the living room window and looked out at the spectacular landscape before her. It was odd, she thought, she was in her enemy's...well...partner's holiday cottage, in a country she had never been in, in a very precarious situation; yet, she felt so peaceful and, for the first time in a really long time, at home.

Odd, indeed.

Here and there, Hermione could actually spot some photos of people, all looking regal and aristocratic. But none of them she recognized. And what was even more weird, was that she was not able to spot Draco in any of them.

"So you used to have holidays here with your family?" Hermione asked innocently as she noticed a little silver figurine of a dragon on the mantle above the fireplace, which reminded her immediately of Draco.

There was no reply at first, which prompted her to turn around only to find Draco sitting on the armrest of the sofa, slouched with his hands clasped as he looked down. He didn't look upset, or troubled, or show any emotion for that matter. But he did look likes he was in deep thought, as if he was remembering something...someone.

"Ma...Draco?" Hermione didn't know what made her say his name, his real name, so tenderly like that. Perhaps it was just appropriate, or perhaps it was the result of the tug she felt in her heart as she noticed how vulnerable he looked, sitting there, almost as if his guard was finally let down.

"This was our sanctuary." Draco's voice was so soft, Hermione doubted for a moment whether she heard his right.

"Sorry?"

He looked up, inhaling a deep breath and then letting it out. From her position, Hermione couldn't see his eyes clearly, unfortunately, because at that moment, she desperately wanted to.

"My father, well, I'm sure you're aware of just how...vicious and cold he can be. When I was younger, he used to abuse my mother a lot. I would have to watch him hit her and yell at her, and I couldn't do anything. Afterwards, I would ask my mom why she let him do that to her, and she would just sob and say that he was supposed to be like that- manly and bold and fearless. I was too young to understand why she was always defending him, but because she constantly praised him, I always thought he was a good role model, and I had to be just like him. It sickens me now, to think about how much I worshipped him."

Hermione was stunned to say the least, and she remained completely silent as he spoke, watching him closely to see the mask of coldness fade away, and his real self appear before her very eyes- a broken boy. That's all that he was. Not a death eater. Not a Slytherin. Not a pure blood.

Just a broken boy.

She noticed he had paused, and was pinching his nails as he seemed to be scolding himself in his mind, or so appeared the look on his face. Hesitantly, Hermione walked up to him and sat beside him on the armrest, arm-to-arm. She thought he was going to move away, or grimace at her, or even make some snide remark, so what he did next baffled her to say the least.

He moved closer to her.

"It got to a point where my father started to abuse me too. First it was verbally, but then he started becoming physical, which my mother could not take. First few times he hit me, she would just comfort me and apologize on his behalf. But once he started getting more violent, she just couldn't take it anymore, and she would grab my arm, pull me away from him, and apparate us here."

"Your father didn't know about this place? What would happen when you 2 returned home?" Hermione knew better than to just ask a question like that, but the damn inquisitive side of her kicked in.

Draco chuckled, not in a sarcastic or belittling way, but in a genuine way Hermione found so endearing. "No, that git was never smart enough to track us down. And whenever we returned home, he was too busy to even care, the only time he ever interacted with us, was to abuse us."

Hermione nodded in understanding, not that she would ever understand what it was like to have a childhood like that, but she did understand what he was saying, and so that seemed the only appropriate form of response.

"Mum said this was her grandmother's cottage, and she used to come here on vacations with her family as a child. I don't know, for some reason, nobody can find this place, unless you already know about it of course. The floo network doesn't work, so the only way to get here is through apparition. I don't know, I think it might have some spell on it or something."

As Hermione looked around the house, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about how this cottage was a sanctuary for Draco and his mother back then, and ironically, a sanctuary for Draco and her now.

"It really is a beautiful cottage Draco."

Hermione felt something burning into the side of her face as she looked around, and she turned to find Draco staring right at her, a distant look in his grey eyes. They were so close, she could smell his spearmint aftershave, which made her heart speed just a little bit. He was looking at her so attentively, studying her, memorizing her, as if she was an art piece that he was trying to decode. Normally, Hermione would squirm, or look away, or stutter something, as she always did whenever she felt uncomfortable with a person. But this time, she remained completely frozen.

But there was no doubt she was feeling uncomfortable at the very moment. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his eyes, partially because they were actually really nice to look into, but also because she physically couldn't look away. It was like her body just decided to not listen to her brain anymore and just act on its own accord. No matter how much her brain yelled at her to do something, anything, she just couldn't.

"You have really brown eyes."

Before Hermione could even register properly what he had just said, she felt a warm pair of lips on her own, and it felt like a grenade had just gone off.

_Draco Malfoy was kissing her._

* * *

><p>"Ginny?! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"<p>

"Oh shut up Ron, I'm sick and tired of hearing you use that phrase 'bloody hell'. Honestly, get something new for crying out loud."

Ginny Weaseley was currently securing some non-verbal charms on the cell that contained her family and the boy that she used to love, to make absolutely sure they could not escape.

"Why are you doing this Ginny?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from the lack of water, and the lack of belief in what was happening.

When there was no reply, Molly Weaseley walked up to the door of the cell, looking up at her daughter with unshed tears.

"He has you under the Imperius doesn't he? That's...that's what's happened here. Yes, yes he's controlling you."

It pained everyone else to see Molly Weaseley in denial, so hopeful that her daughter was still her daughter, still the good little girl she always was. It was quite obvious Ginny was not under the Imperius, there was a certain look in one's eyes when they were under the Imperius, which both Arthur and Harry knew very well. And Ginny did not have that look.

"Oh _Mother_, always so keen to only see the good in everyone. It's sad really. And to think, your own _daughter_ turned out like this."

She had spoken in a snarl, and by then, she had completed the spells and just smirked down at her mother before turning around and heading out of the dungeon.

Molly's back was to everyone else as she clutched the bars of the cell, staring after her daughter, and Arthur went up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, though his face showed that he was on the verge of crumbling as well.

"I don't understand. What could possibly make Ginny choose them over her own family, her own blood?" Fred asked, the expression on his face so upset, it was really a rare sight to behold.

A choked sob came from Molly, and what she said next made everyone freeze.

"Because she's not actually blood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dunnnn. Haha I love cliffhangers, don't you? Now I pinky pokey promise I will try my best to update at least by next week. And if I dont, you have my permission to throw virtual rocks at me kay? Kay.**

**And this was a pretty hard chapter to write, so please please please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	13. Secrets will be Revealed

**A/N: Brace yourselves, that's all I have to say. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Secrets will be revealed<strong>

Frozen.

That's what Hermione was at first.

Frozen, as the warm pair of lips rested on hers. She tried to move, but it was as if she had forgotten how to. She wanted to squirm, to push him away and slap him, berate him for his brashness and impulsiveness, and utter foolishness to be honest. But she couldn't.

Instead, she kissed him back.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached her hand up and touched his cold cheek with the tips of her fingers, as if such an act could scorch her hand, she touched him with so much caution, so much tenderness.

And suddenly, the lips were gone, and Hermione's were cold again.

After what seemed like centuries of her sitting there, catching her breath, she finally opened her eyes.

But there was no one there.

It was as if she had been kissed by a ghost, for there was no trace of any person ever being in front of her. Not even the sound of footsteps, which caused her to look down only to notice the carpeted floor. That made sense.

She reached her hand up and touched her lips, she could still remember vividly the texture, the shape, the warmth of his lips, how gently they caressed hers, how softly they moved against hers.

She had no idea what had just happened, or why it happened or how it happened, but she knew one thing for sure.

_Draco Malfoy was an excellent kisser._

* * *

><p>"Where do you reckon we should start?"<p>

Draco was currently pacing up and down the living room in front of the first, while Hermione sat on the couch and watched him. It was making her highly uncomfortable and just even more anxious, but she didn't want to say anything and start a fight.

"I don't know. I really don't." Hermione replied with an exasperated sigh, rubbing her temples.

There was silence, and Hermione could sense Draco had stopped pacing, so she looked up to find him smirking in amusement at her.

"Well well, it appears the know-it-all doesn't know something."

Hermione glared at him, "I never admitted to knowing everything."

"Oh how humble of you." Draco sardonically replied before resuming his pacing.

"The first coin was in China, that means the second and third could be anywhere in this world!"

"Gee, thanks for the obvious Granger."

"Oh shut up!"

The two of them fell into silence as they wracked their brains to find some way to track down the second coin.

"Hang on," Draco murmured as it appeared an idea dawned upon him.

"What?"

He made a bee line to the book shelf, where he was carefully scanning the row of book spines.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"What part of hang on do you not comprehend?!"

Hermione huffed and folded her arms, and within a few moment Draco reappeared in front of her, a dusty old book in his hands.

"This is a book of magical possessions, a gift to my mother when she turned 40."

"You think the coin might be in it?" Hermione asked, biting her lip in doubt.

"There's no harm in looking for it in here."

He sat down beside her on the couch, their arms touching, and Draco began to flip through the pages skilfully.

Hermione tried her best not to squirm in their proximity. It was a normal thing to sit beside a boy like this, it was not like she was sitting in his lap or anything.

Yet, she felt highly uncomfortable and self-conscious, especially when she could smell his cologne and feel his warmth, look closely at his aristocratic features, the perfect shape of his nose, his long blonde eyelashes, those soft lips she could still feel on her own…

At first Hermione was confused as to how Draco was acting, as if the kiss had never even happened and everything was normal. Then she realised Draco did not want the kiss to be real, and he wanted to pretend it did never happen.

_Which was fine, it was a brash mistake that should have never happened...right?_

_So then, why was Hermione feeling hurt by his actions?_

As she looked at his lips, she realised, she kind of did want that kiss to happen, and she wanted it to happen again...

"Stop admiring me and help me look through these pages Granger."

Hermione was startled at being caught, but she couldn't let Draco have that pleasure "Oh please, don't flatter yourself."

She peered into the book, recognising many of the drawings from her own studies. Finally, Draco reached the end, and there was no sign of the coin in the book at all.

"Thought as much," He muttered, sighing as he leaned backwards.

Hermione took the book from Malfoy, examining the back where the picture of the author was, and the description of the book. The author looked young, rather dashing in fact, and he was bearing this huge grin. He didn't look arrogant, but he did look proud.

"Hang on," She quipped up, "It says, the list of items in this book is not exhaustive. If you would like to know more about other items, you can always pay me a visit, and I would be more than happy to educate you if you have the passion and interest."

Draco sat up, cracking into a smile, "That's brilliant, we can go and see him, perhaps he does know about the coin!"

Hermione beamed and nodded, continuing to read.

"Well, where does he stay?"

She glanced to the bottom of the book, and the beam got even bigger.

"Right here, in Switzerland!"

Draco jumped up, grabbing his coat, "Well then, come on!"

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

The house was not that big or grand, but it was definitely magnificent-looking. It had this posh, elegant look to it despite being simple. Marble, no doubt, from top to bottom, and a little garden in the front which made Hermione smile.

The 2 partners walked up to the porch and Hermione rang the doorbell.

"This looks like a very Muggle house." Draco commented as they waited, admiring the sophisticated architecture of the house.

"Why Malfoy, is that a smile? Are you…impressed by something Muggle?" Hermione teased, noticing how Draco was so intrigued by the beauty of the house.

Immediately, the smile disappeared and a scowl took its place, and Hermione felt disappointed.

Finally, the door opened, and in front of Hermione and Draco stood a young lady. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with her high ponytail of golden hair and soft features.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. I'm…Penelope Clearwater and this is my friend, Gregory Goyle."

Draco's eyes widened and he seemed rather confused, which made Hermione glance at him pointedly, and then he understood why she was giving fake names.

"Is this the residence of Peter Grimgory?" Hermione politely asked.

"Peter Grimgory? Yes he's my father. But he doesn't live here anymore."

Draco groaned in frustration, causing Hermione to elbow him.

"Sorry about him, anyway, would you by any chance know where he lives right now, Miss Grimgory?"

The young lady became shifty, looking to the ground and pinching her nails.

"I'm sorry, but where he lives now is a secret, I promised him I would tell no one. You must go." Before the young lady could close the door however, Draco stopped her.

"Wait, wait." He stepped closer to her, and since she was short, she looked up at him, blushing slightly at how handsome he was.

This may have made Hermione a tad bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but, I didn't quite catch your name." Draco spoke, this time in a rather sultry way, a charming look on his face as he smirked down at the girl, who looked like she was about to swoon and faint.

"Oh, C-Christine. My name's Christine."

Draco smiled flirtatiously, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_What a pathetic line._

_Besides, Hermione's name was beautiful too._

_Wasn't it?_

"Hey Christine, I know you're not allowed to tell us where he lives, and I would hate for you to break any promise that you've made. But you see, it is simply imperative that my partner and I see him."

"What could be so important?" Christine asked, looking up at him shyly.

"Let's just say, it's a matter of life and death. I assume you're a witch since your father was a wizard?" Draco softly spoke, so much so that Hermione had to strain her ears to continue listening.

Christine's face hardened, and she pursed her lips, "I gave up everything to do with that world. It destroyed my father, and I refuse to let that happen to me as well."

Draco placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her green eyes, causing Hermione to nearly burst in anger at that action.

_What was wrong with her?!_

_Hermione was never the kind to get jealous, especially if it had anything to do with Malfoy. _

"I'm sorry to hear that love, but your father is an important man still. And we have to meet him, or both your new world and old could be destroyed."

Christine gulped, hesitation and worry in her eyes, and as she wrung her hands, Hermione could not help but feel a certain strong dislike towards the girl as Draco looked at her tenderly.

"Fine, I cannot tell you his actual address, but I can tell you which city he's in."

"That would be perfect." Draco flashed his most charming smile, and both Hermione and Christine nearly melted on the spot.

"New York."

* * *

><p>"What're you talking about, Mum?" Ron asked, his dirty face scrunched up in confusion.<p>

Molly Weaseley dared not to turn around and face her loved ones. She gripped the iron bars of the cell door, the ache in her heart increasing by the second. She desperately wanted to break down and cry, but she knew that would do no good. She could feel Arthur's comforting hand on her shoulder, and she turned to find him looking sadly down at her, unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's time, Molly."

Molly hated to hear the pain in his voice, hated the way he looked; guilty, ashamed, depressed, broken.

"Time for what?" Harry enquired, worry building up in him as he realised something was very very wrong here.

"What do you mean, she's not blood?" George added, not really wanting to know the answer though.

Finally, Molly Weaseley turned around to face the confused children.

"Fred, George, Ron," She looked at each of them, their confused faces, and remembered the very first time she laid eyes on her children, thinking each and every one of them to be the most precious things in the world, and swearing to protect them till her last breath.

"I'm afraid your father and I have not been honest with you lot." At this point, she was wringing her hands, looking down at her feet, wishing she was standing anywhere else but here in this position.

"Mum, what is it? Tell us!" Ron was getting impatient, but even more so, getting very panicked.

_And he had good reason to be._

"Ginny is not your real sister."

Molly expected gasps, she expected silence perhaps as the boys took in the news, maybe shouts of disbelief and anger, but the last thing she expected, was laughs.

"Come on Mum, for real, what is it? It's not a good time to joke." George spoke once his laughter died down.

"Though we must admit, that's pretty funny. Good one, Mum." Fred added, chuckling still.

But Molly and Arthur were solemn as ever, shattered at how the boys refused to believe such a thing.

"She's not joking."

This time, Molly got what she expected; silence.

"I don't understand." Harry was the first to speak, the other 3 were just staring at Molly and Arthur in shock and confusion.

Molly took in a deep breath, and Arthur could see she was not strong enough to go on.

"What your mother is trying to say is that…Ginny is adopted."

Molly squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced at that word.

_She hated that word._

"No!" Ron cried out, "No that's impossible, Ginny is a straight out Weaseley!"

"She's got the hair and eyes to prove it!" George protested.

"That was an enchantment. Ginny does not actually look like that naturally." Arthur replied, trying his best to not speak shakily and to hold his ground, but he knew he was going to crumble any second.

"Why did you adopt her?" Harry asked, recalling the first time he saw Ginny, thinking what a cute sister Ron had.

"Because her parents had died by my hand." Arthur answered.

Ron had plopped himself on the raised stone platform, his head in his hands. Fred and George were just listening intently, both had tears rolling down their cheeks, all traces of humor and happiness gone from their eyes, where they normally resided.

"What do you mean?" Harry pushed further, getting rather annoyed by the way only bits of information was slowly getting revealed. He was always one that preferred having the whole truth.

This time Molly replied, choking back a sob.

"Ginny's real parents were death eaters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews, it's simple, just click the "POST REVIEW" button and share your thoughts!**

**Also, share with me some ideas of Death Eater names, something sinister and...well...death-eater-ish (?) haha. And maybe you could be responsible for Ginny's new name!**

**Just a little fun contest for you guys ;)**

**REVIEW! :)**


	14. A Bloody Banter

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so happy to see that I'm starting to get more reviews again. Thanks a lot to those who continue to read and support my stories.**

**I especially got this chapter out for christmas, so I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: A Bloody Banter<strong>

Hermione looked around, remembering the last time she had visited this place with her parents on their summer vacation when she was around 7. Usually she would not allow herself to remember her parents, but this time, just the mere sight, smell and sounds were able to take her back to a time when everything was simple and normal, when she was happy, when there was no war impending.

As she looked around the bustling streets, with everyone pushing each other trying to get about their lives, she felt a certain sadness seep in. These muggles were all so innocent and oblivious to what was unfolding in their parallel world. It was undoubtedly going to be a very, very messy war.

"Granger!"

All of a sudden, she was swooped into a dark alleyway, the vice-like grip on her arms and the sudden motion causing her to yelp.

"What the hell, Malfoy!"

"I should be asking you the same! You think you can just apparate us onto the streets of New York, in front of bloody muggles!"

Hermione glared up at Draco, her brown orbs burning into his grey ones. From her proximity to him, she noticed he smelt rather different, he smelt more…spicy.

_And she liked it._

It was not until Draco dropped her arm did she notice he was holding her for that long, and the sudden loss of warmth from his hand caused her to shiver.

"Well, it was the quickest and safest way to get here." Hermione huffed, straightening out her shirt and tidying her hair.

"Well, here we are. Now what?"

Draco casually leaned against the wall of the alley, his arms folded, and just his mere stance made Hermione blush a little for, _she could not believe she was actually admitting this_, but he actually looked rather sexy in that position, wisps of his blonde hair falling over his eyes. Though he was clad in his typical black suit, she could still see the faint outline of his muscles on his arms, slim but toned, especially with his arms folded like that.

"Gosh Malfoy, must I do all the thinking around here?" She snapped, more so to cover up her complete lack of discretion in checking Malfoy out.

_Wait._

_Checking Malfoy out?_

_Checking. Malfoy. OUT?_

Even the mere notion would have made her laugh weeks ago.

_Blimey, what was going on with her?!_

_"_Of course, isn't that how this thing works. You do the thinking, I do the acting."

It was so hard for Hermione to argue with him when he was against the wall like that, head bowed slightly so he was looking at her through those blonde lashes, effortlessly looking so goddamn good.

"Excuse me, but who was the one who actually got the First Coin? It looks like I'm the one who's doing all the work around here!" She protested, crossing her arms to match his pose, shifting tersely from side to side.

"And who was the one who actually got us closer to finding out where the Second coin is?"

Hermione wanted to argue, to snap back, to say something to counter him. She really hated not having something to back up an argument, but before she could even reply, Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"Exactly, now, are we done trying to prove which one is the better partner? Because the answer is pretty clear."

He was inches from her, smirking down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Hermione wanted to smack out of him, yet at the same time, found so endearing and seductive.

And then Malfoy did something which made Hermione freeze.

Slowly, his tongue came out and he skilfully licked his lips, glancing down at her lips before his eyes darted back up to meet hers, that killer smirk reappearing mere seconds later.

Hermione could feel warmth settle in the pit of her stomach as she watched him, her eyes stuck on those rosy lips which reminded her of when she could feel them on her own. How they moved against hers, so gentle but so powerful as well, causing a storm to rage inside of her. With him doing that tiny little action, all she wanted to do was to fling her arms around his strong shoulders and attack those perfect lips with her own, to feel his hands on her, to feel his skin on hers….

_STOP IT._

Suddenly, Hermione's mind went back into focus and her eyes snapped up to his, noticing how he was still smirking at her, that naughty glimmer still ever-so-present in his eyes.

And then she realised what he was doing, what game he was playing

And she was certainly not going to let him win.

"Oh Malfoy, if ever the day comes when you're not so smug, cocky, lazy, vile and useless, maybe, just maybe, you'll be the better partner."

As she spoke, she inched closer and closer to him, until her lips were barely touching his, all the while speaking in the sultriest voice she could muster. And just as she spoke the last word, she noticed his lips twitch a little, and that was her cue.

Just like that, she stepped away, leaving Draco a little breathless, and a little angry.

Satisfied with how much she had annoyed Malfoy, Hermione peered out of the alleyway, clutching her little bag of useful items, as she liked to call it, thinking of what to do.

"How are we going to find Peter Grimgory?" She muttered to herself, wracking her brain to devise some sort of plan.

First, she thought of all the wizards and witches she knew who had connections in New York, but even if she knew some, they were not going to be of any help because she had no idea how to even find them.

Then she thought of doing so the muggle way and looking up the address book, perhaps asking around. But New York was huge, and it was too dangerous to start talking to muggles, and besides, his daughter already revealed that he did not want his location revealed, which all the more made it unlikely to find him that easily.

The she thought of some charm, some spell, something that could maybe lead them to him, or at least closer to finding out where he lived. There had to be something she could do, she was a witch for crying out loud, with magical abilities. Finding a person should not have to be that hard.

As all these thoughts raced through a mind, they were disrupted when she felt a warm finger on her bottom lip, holding it gently.

"Stop it Granger, your lip's bleeding!"

Only then did Hermione realise that she was chewing and biting her lip, which she only did when she was in very serious thought. She could taste the metallic liquid, and then she could feel it being swiped off her lip as Malfoy carefully rubbed away the blood with his thumb.

Hermione was, once again, frozen.

_That seemed to be happening a lot lately._

She could only just look at the prejudiced Slytherin Pureblood in front of her, currently wiping away her blood with his thumb, so tenderly touching her lips, so gently holding her chin, so fondly looking at her.

It was as if all the air had been sucked out of her. As if she had been drained of all consciousness, for the only thing on her mind at the moment was how good it felt to have Draco rubbing her lip like that.

When he was done, he finally pulled away his hand, taking out a handkerchief and rubbing away the blood on his thumb, _her_ blood.

The whole thing actually only happened in a mere 5 seconds, but it felt like forever to Hermione as she still tried to contemplate what had just happened. She was experiencing the same confusion and light-headedness she felt when he had kissed her, and she did not like this feeling of not knowing what was going on at all.

"Right, um," Draco awkwardly cleared his throat, perhaps realising the absurdity of his actions, "so, what, um, what're we going to do?"

It took Hermione a proper 10 seconds to snap out of her little daze and register what he had said, "Um, well the only thing I can think off is looking up an address book, but I highly doubt we would be able to find him."

"It's a start."

Draco was about to walk away, but Hermione could not stop herself, and before she could even decipher what she was doing, she had reached out and grabbed his arm.

He stopped, and turned around, glancing down at the hand on his arm before directing his gaze at the witch before him.

Hermione immediately pulled away, rubbing her hands together as she swallowed.

_Goodness, why was she acting like this? So shy, so insecure. This was definitely not the normal Hermione._

"I-I was just, um," Hermione quickly pulled herself together, straightening her back and looking at him firmly, " I was just going to ask, why did you do that?"

Draco was most certainly not ready for that question. He was not expecting it, neither did he have a proper answer.

"Do what?" He felt like smacking himself for acting so thick, but that was honestly the only answer he could come up with.

_Merlin's beard, why was he acting like this? So nervous, so shifty. This was definitely not the normal Draco._

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." For some reason, Hermione sounded defensive, rather provocative actually, and she didn't even know why. It was not like he did something to harm her or anything.

"Granger, more than half the time, I_ don't_ know what you're talking about. So, pray tell, what do you mean?"

_"Great job Draco, you've just buried a deeper hole for yourself."_ Draco berated himself in his mind.

Hermione huffed and pointed to her bottom lip, "You wiped away my blood."

It felt rather strange to say it, but it was literally what Malfoy did, and there was no point beating around the bush.

Draco shifted his weight onto his other foot, refusing to glance down to her lips.

"Yeah, so?"

This was aggravating Hermione, she hated not having straightforward answers.

"So, why did you do that?"

"Your lip was bleeding, I helped. Blimey Granger, a simple thank you would have sufficed you know. Now enough questions, we have more important stuff to do."

Draco was about to turn back around, but Hermione could not let him get away that easily.

"You had a handkerchief," Draco groaned internally, wishing he had never even done that stupid, impulsive action in the first place.

"Yet you used your finger. You used your bare finger to wipe away my blood. Why? Why would you do that, especially when you just see me as a M-Mudblood."

Draco sighed, and Hermione held her breath, awaiting his answer. She was expecting some sort of catty remark, or a derogatory answer, perhaps another insult, perhaps saying it was an impulsive action and that was why he immediately cleaned off his thumb. But what he said next, she was definitely not expecting.

"I don't see you as just a Mudblood."

Draco walked a step closer, looking into her deep, brown, puzzled eyes, and then whispered very softly.

"I see you as a very, very, very," With each word, he inched closer, and Hermione realised he was doing to her what she did to him.

"Very, "

His lips were a hairline away.

"Very,"

She could feel his warm breath on her mouth, his nose brushing hers slightly.

Very,"

She closed her eyes, awaiting that sweet sensation of his lips.

"Very,"

_Almost there…_

"Annoying Mudblood."

And just like that, Draco stepped away, leaving Hermione a little breathless, and a little angry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's just a filler but I hope it was still satisfactory. **

**Also, here's wishing all of you a very Merry Christmas! **

**P.S, the contest for Ginny's real name is still on, I already have a couple of names in so do continue reviewing not only your feedback but also some suggestions.**

**Review please :)**


	15. Goodnight Granger

**A/N: Hello darlings. Just wanted to say, a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It honestly means a lot to me and I hope I never let you down with my writing :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: Goodnight Granger<strong>

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

Hermione struggled to keep up with Draco, who was rushing through the busy streets, his head low. He had snatched a hat from a distracted pedestrian and also pick-pocketed a lady who was on her phone, passing Hermione a pair of sunglasses. Normally, she would have scolded him, berated him for his reckless behavior, but his petty theft was not the priority at the moment.

Draco didn't respond, and from being behind him, she could not see him frowning in deep thought, his dark brows crinkled and his lips pursed. Suddenly he stopped, causing Hermione to crash into his back, and also upsetting quite a few muggles.

"Malfoy, what're you-"

Draco abruptly turned to the right, and headed towards a little inn tucked between a washer service and a cafe. Hermione wanted to just yank him to a stop and get him to explain his actions and what he was thinking, but that would cause too much ruckus, and they could not afford to gain attention.

Stepping into the motel, the 2 of them looked around curiously. It was a very modest, humble inn. The facade was modern but plain, and thankfully it was clean and quiet. Cream walls with green curtains and brown furnishing, Draco scrunched his nose in distaste whereas Hermione smiled at how adorably simple the place was. There was a small reception counter, where a middle-aged man sat, reading a book.

Hermione had never noticed the motel when she had visited New York, and this very street, with her parents, probably because that was ages ago, and she could not remember a lot from that vacation for she was too young.

_Oh but how she wish she did…_

"Hi,"

She turned to see that Malfoy had already gone up to the receptionist, confidently leaning against the counter.

"We'd like a room."

Quickly, Hermione joined his side, awkwardly smiling at Paul, the name on the receptionist's tag.

"How many nights?" Paul spoke with his typical New-Yorker accent. Draco thought for a moment before responding.

"Just 1,"

"May I have your name, Sir?" Paul spoke as he scribbled down something in his notebook.

"Victor Krum."

Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing, and subtly elbowed Malfoy in the ribs, to which he merely gave her his signature smirk, which caused her to roll her eyes and involuntarily smile. And suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

_Since when was she so…playful with Malfoy?_

"What a cute couple, the 2 of you are."

Draco and Hermione whipped their heads to stare at Paul, who was smiling cheekily at them.

Hermione was about to protest, to say that was absurd, to tell Paul that he was completely off his rocker to assume she and Malfoy were a couple, when she felt an arm slide around her waist, tugging her towards Malfoy's side.

"Thank you,"

It took every fiber of Hermione's self-control to not stare wide-eyed at Malfoy in shock, but she had to admit, it felt nice having his arm there, and leaning against his side, his spicy scent filling her senses again and…no…_stop it!_

"Oh, give me a moment."

Paul temporarily turned around to search for an available room key in his drawers behind him, and Hermione seized the opportunity to nudge Draco angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered harshly, glaring at him as he refused to take his arm away from her waist.

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione could feel his arm shift awkwardly, loosening his grip but not completely releasing her.

"Oh please Granger, don't flatter yourself. I'm not enjoying this as well. But we're undercover on a mission, so I suggest we start acting as normal as possible, unless you want the Death Eaters to serve you up as dessert to darling Voldy."

Hermione turned to Paul, who was still shuffling through his drawer, and then turned back to Draco.

"I don't see why normalcy has to equate to us being a couple! It's the complete opposite in fact!"

"I couldn't agree more, but that's only to us, not to the oblivious muggle idiots. To them, it is not normal for a man and a woman to share a night in a motel room, unless they're a couple. So for your own sake Granger, just shut up and play along."

Hermione was just about to respond when Paul had turned back around, holding the key ready in his hand. Draco had plastered on his fake smile, holding Hermione close to him again, leaving her no choice but to smile as well and try to appear as inconspicuous as possible.

"So how long have you 2 been together?" Paul asked curiously.

"Around a year, give or take a few days."

Draco was replying so easily and smoothly, as if he was actually speaking the truth, and Hermione could only stand there, forcing her lips into a smile, trying to look completely natural and happy in the arms of freaking Malfoy.

"How did you 2 get together?" Paul leaned his elbows against the counter, looking very interested in learning all about Draco and Hermione's relationship. Hermione nearly groaned.

_Why did this nosy bugger have so many questions!?_

"That's a very interesting story. Actually, dear Pansy was the one who pursued me."

Hermione couldn't contain a scoff and eyed Draco in shock, which caused him to tug her closer to himself and chuckle.

"Yes, oh she was crazy over me. Kept begging me to be with her. Finally I caved in, after months of her desperately trying to get me to accept her. Couldn't break her heart by rejecting her, am I right, Pans?"

Hermione feigned a ditsy laugh, stomping down hard on his foot, causing him to dig his nails into her side, and she had to bite her tongue to resist yelping.

"Well if you didn't take her, I definitely would have given the chance."

Hermione turned and noticed Paul looking her up and down, a certain look in his eyes that reminded her of how Donghai looked at her back in China. Except this time, she was not purposely trying to lead Paul on, and she couldn't help but squirm under his lustful gaze.

She felt herself being tugged closer to Malfoy, his arm wrapped a little tighter around her waist, and she looked up to find him glaring at Paul.

_Strange._

"Well that's too bad because she is taken. Now, the keys please."

Paul quickly looked away from Hermione, and handed the keys over to Draco, getting red in the face at being caught looking at her like that. He cleared his throat, scribbling down something in his book but this time, shakily.

"R-right, that would be 50 dollars for 1 night."

Draco turned to Hermione, and she quickly dug through her little bag, pulling out some notes. Arthur Weaseley had enchanted the money so that it would appear to be any currency that Draco and Hermione needed it to be. However, before Hermione could hand the money to Paul, Draco took the money from her and then gave it himself.

Malfoy maintained his hardy stare as he nodded curtly and guided Hermione away from the counter and towards the lift, pressing the button forcefully. It was then that Hermione noticed that his arm was still around her waist, and she bit her lip, clearing her throat awkwardly, to which Draco quickly stepped away, disappointing Hermione a tad bit.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the room, Hermione made a bee line to the bed and flopped down on it, huffing in the process as she bounced a little. Draco, meanwhile, sat down at the desk and removed his hat, running his hand through his hair, causing her to stare as his fingers moved smoothly through his silk locks, unable to tear her eyes away.<p>

"Jealous?"

_Shit._

Hermione cursed mentally, looking away quickly, feeling the heat seep into her cheeks.

_This must have been the hundredth time Malfoy had caught her looking at him._

_What was wrong with her?!_

"So, um, h-how did you know about this place?"

"I didn't."

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"I spotted it while we were walking, and thought we could use the rest." Draco replied as he unbuttoned his coat.

"Well, where we heading before you saw this place then? You seemed to know where you were going."

Draco sighed, draping his coat on the chair and running a hand over his tired his face.

"My father knows someone here. His old friend. He lives at Park Avenue."

Hermione took in a breath, a question popping into her mind, but she did not know how to put it delicately. As if he could read her thoughts, Draco shook his head.

"No, he's not a Death Eater. He was much too cowardly. But he might know Peter Grimgory, I heard the American wizard community is quite close."

Hermione nodded, soaking in the information.

"But…are you sure he wouldn't turn us in? I mean, if he is your father's friend, surely he's aware of what's happening concurrently in the Wizarding World, and that you're a…a Death Eater."

"Nah, he won't turn us in. He hates my father now, so if we tell him we're against Voldemort, he'll definitely support us."

"Still, I don't know Malfoy, it's a risk…"

"Granger, just trust me."

Draco looked sincerely at Hermione, causing her to hold her breath and nod shakily. The way his eyes captured hers, his walls let down for that brief second, made Hermione's heart do a little flip. Normally, she would never trust a Malfoy. But his eyes were just so honest, so genuine, that she knew he was not lying to her, and he was definitely not going to betray her.

_Whoa._

_That was a very strong judgement to make, and Hermione mentally slapped herself. This was Malfoy she was talking about._

_Yes, he had deflected to the right side._

_Yes, he was no longer a threat._

_But to trust him wholeheartedly was still a very big leap of faith, and now was certainly not the time to fall and get hurt._

"Granger?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Malfoy, who had conjured a bed a little further from hers and was now sitting on it. He had also transfigured his suit into silky grey pajamas.

"You alright? You were chewing your lip again."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Draco chuckled, not a sardonic chuckle, not a sarcastic or a belittling chuckle, but chuckled in amusement, and Hermione swore the smile on his face was the most dashing smile she had ever seen on a man.

"You keep that up, your lip's going to be gone one day."

With that, he lay down and just when Hermione thought that was the end of that, he spoke 2 more words which made her smile.

"Goodnight Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this does not really have much action, but I had this scene in my mind for quite a while so I just wanted to add it in to the story. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I promise the next chapter onwards is going to be much more...erm...exciting ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**P.S The competition for Ginny's name is still on, some very interesting names have come in so far, so do please continue to send in your suggestions, the winner will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	16. Meeting Dignon

**A/N: HOLLY MOLLY IT'S BEEN MONTHS.**

**So sorry for the long gap, I don't even have a good excuse, it's just that school has been so busy and this year is really important in terms of academics (A levels next year) so yeah, but still it was horrible of me to just abandon this story and you guys. I feel terrible :(**

**Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter to make it up to you guys. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16: Meeting Dignon<strong>

"I really don't have a good feeling about this Draco."

The blonde wizard continues walking, not replying the brunette who was trudging hurriedly behind him to keep up with his long strides.

"I mean, even if he hates your father, that doesn't mean he's against Voldemort. What if he's working for him? What if he plucked up the courage to become a Death Eater?"

Again, Hermione received no response, and she was getting really fed up with talking to the back of Draco's head. All she wanted to do was grab him and turn him around so that he was facing her and she could talk to him properly. But she knew that would cause too much of a ruckus. They were already barely disguised on the crowded streets of New York with just her sunglasses and his hat.

"Why does he even hate your father anyway?"

From in front, she could hear Malfoy groan quietly, which made her rather annoyed seeing as to how she was the one who was supposed to be frustrated that he was not bothering to answer her questions, not the other way around.

"Where are you even going? We've been walking for-"

Suddenly Draco whipped around, causing Hermione to crash into his chest and stumble back a bit, whereas he just remained unfazed.

"Will you shut up already! Merlin's beard you really can't stop talking can you!"

"I'm asking questions, Malfoy. Valid questions which you're not even bothering to answer! How am I supposed to work with you if you don't even answer my questions!"

"You and your goddamn questions." Draco muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hermione had a furious reply on the tip of her tongue, but she chose to hold it back, knowing that it was not the time to argue.

She took in a deep breath to regain her composure, looked down for a moment, and then looked back up at Draco with a calm face.

"Just, tell me where we're going."

"We're not going anywhere."

Hermione frowned, and Draco smirked.

"Because we're here."

He turned to his right where an empty alley was, and Hermione just continued watching him in bewilderment.

He muttered something, so softly that even from her position next to him Hermione couldn't hear anything at all.

Slowly, right before their eyes, a little apartment appeared.

But this was no ordinary apartment. This was an apartment that was the epitome of the Wizarding community. It was crooked, sticking out like a sore thumb, with bold orange and purple hues splashed all over. The door was rounded and wooden, and there was a chimney that was pumping out red smoke. It reminded Hermione of an illustration of the Mad Hatter's house she saw when she was younger.

Hermione was, for once, speechless, much to Draco's relief.

"Close your mouth, Granger, or you'll catch flies."

She didn't even realise her jaw had dropped, and she sheepishly shut her mouth, giving Draco a glare.

Suddenly Hermione realised that they were still on the busy streets, but everyone was just walking on, completely unbothered by the magical apartment right there on the side of the pavement.

"Muggles can't see it. And now that we can see it, they can't see us either."

How did he always manage to read her mind?!

Draco walked up to the apartment, and Hermione followed suit after 2 seconds.

She must have still had a look of confusion on her face for Draco chuckled when he glanced at her.

"And you call yourself a witch?"

Hermione shot daggers at him, scoffing indignantly.

"I just so have you know, the only reason I'm shocked is because this kind of magic is very, very, very rare and old. Not to mention extremely dangerous because of its high instability, which might lead to its appearance being known to Muggles any-"

"Bloody hell again with the talking!"

Hermione shut up, though she tried her best to give Draco the dirtiest look she could muster, her eyes narrowed and determinately portraying all the nasty things she was thinking of saying to him.

"Good, keep it that way."

With that, he turned back to the obnoxious-looking door and knocked it 3 good times.

They waited, and waited, yet no answer.

Draco knocked again after a few moments, this time harder.

"Maybe he's not home."

Draco was just about to berete Hermione for opening her mouth again when the door creaked just a bit.

"Who is it?" An old, haggered voice huffed out.

Through the tiny gap between the door and the frame, Hermione could spot a pair of dull grey eyes peering out, faded and tired.

"Hi Uncle Dignon."

The door creaked open a little more, enough for the little old man to be fully seen as he stared up at Draco, his wrinkled eyes widening.

"D-Draco"

His voice came out as a bare whisper, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Draco smiled and nodded, and Hermione was rather taken aback at the genuine look on his face- it was indeed a rare sight. But it was nice to see, there was no denying that.

"Oh Draco!" the elder cried out, sticking out his arms and hobbling forward. Draco bent down slightly and hugged the old man tightly.

"It's been so long, my boy!"

Hermione felt rather awkward just standing there as the reunion took place, but she had to admit, it was very touching and quite emotional- 2 words she never thought would have anything to do with Draco Malfoy.

When they finally let go of each other, the old man turned to Hermione at last, and she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

The old man smiled at Hermione and looked to Draco, smiling even wider before looking back at Hermione.

"This is my…schoolmate, Hermione Granger."

Hermione had quirked a brow at Draco's choice of words. True, that was what they were. But still, it felt rather weird being referred to like that.

"Hello dear. Oh come in, come in! What is wrong with me, making you 2 stand out here like this!"

* * *

><p>As Hermione looked around the little home, she couldn't help but smile. Only one word came to mind.<p>

Adorable.

It looked like a little child's play-home. The color scheme was completely off, with blue clashing with red and yellow, and there was odd-shape furniture and knick-knacks lying all over the place. Here and there, portraits of old wizards hung, but the rather loud, goofy-looking frames ensured they fit right in with the rest of the décor.

"Draco, my boy, what finally made you decide to visit me after all these years?"

Hermione turned around to find Draco and Mr Dignon sitting on the couch. She headed over and sat opposite both of them in an armchair that was, to her amusement, covered in polka dots.

"Uncle Dignon…Hermione and I aren't here for a casual visit." Draco spoke in utter seriousness.

Dignon's smile faded away, and all that was left was a look of deep thought, which slowly morphed into one of fear and worry.

He didn't speak for what seemed like eternity, and the tension in the air was thick. He just kept looking at Draco, and Draco just looked back, as if letting Dignon examine him. Once again, Hermione felt awkward as the 2 shared the silent exchange.

Finally, he spoke.

"Show me your arm."

Draco gulped and didn't move at first, while Hermione unconsciously started chewing her lip. Draco would have scolded her if he had seen it, but he was too busy looking panic-stricken at the old man in front of him.

Slowly, he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the ugly tattoo that Hermione abhorred so much.

Dignon took in a deep breath as he looked at the mark, his eyes turning even mistier than before.

"That bastard did it," He muttered with a clenched jaw, "He made you one of them."

His hands were balled into fists, and he was shaking just a bit. Draco immediately rolled down his sleeve and leaned forward, trying to get Dignon to look him in the eyes.

"Uncle Dignon, I'm not working for Voldemort. Yes I became a DeathEater, but I'm also a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione and I are on a mission, we're going to bring down Voldemort, and we need your help."

Dignon finally looked up at Draco.

"Promise me. Promise me you're not following that snake."

Draco reached out and placed his hand on Dignon's, looking him square in the eye.

"I promise."

Dignon nodded, though he still seemed rather upset.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"It's a rather long story, but basically, we need three objects to destroy Voldemort, and we think there is a man who has one of them, who lives in New York. We were hoping you might know him."

"My boy, I'm not a very social person, you know that."

"Yes but, still, there is a chance you might know this man."

Draco paused, and Dignon nodded for him to go on.

"Peter Grimgory."

Dignon froze, his body completely stiff. Draco and Hermione dared not move as they watched Dignon's face fill with fear.

"I-I've never heard such a name," He finally spluttered out, his eyes darting around the floor, "I-I think it's time for you 2 to leave, yes yes, you must get going now, I have uh, I have things to attend to-"

"Uncle Dignon," Draco and Hermione could only watch as the old man started to freak out, getting up and walking around, muttering incomprehensibly under his breath.

"Draco," Hermione nodded towards Dignon, gesturing to Draco to do something. Draco stood and grabbed Dignon by his shoulders, shaking him a bit.

"Uncle Dignon! Please, tell us, what's wrong? Why are you panicking?"

Dignon refused to look at Draco, he just kept his head down, continuing to mutter to himself.

"Uncle Dignon," Draco had lowered his voice, trying a more soothing, tactical approach, "Please, we just want to put an end to Voldemort. I'm sure you want that too right? Please, if you know where he is, just tell us. We can handle it, we've been trained."

Dignon finally looked up, though he continued to shake.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I cannot help you."

"Uncle Dignon,"

"Please," Dignon's voice was strained, and he couldn't look Draco in the eye, "it's time for both of you to leave."

Draco held him a few moments longer, thinking of some way to convince him to open up, but it was to no avail as Dignon just shrugged him away and hobbled towards the door, holding it open for them.

"Mr Dignon, with all due respect, it is imperative for us to find out where this man is, he might bring us one step closer to destroying Voldemort." Hermione finally spoke as she stood up and faced the scared wizard.

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot help."

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other before Draco walked towards the door begrudgingly, Hermione following close behind.

"All I can say is…"

The two young wizards turned around to face the much older one, who was clutching onto the door frame.

"It would do both of you good to stay away from Peter Grimgory."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys likes this chapter. I know, not much D/Hr romance, but I don't want to just rush their love story. Don't worry, I have it all planned out. Also, I know in the previous chapter I said I would reveal Ginny's name in this chapter. I have chosen a name already, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Speaking of which, I promise, from now on I'm gonna try to update at least once a week. No more of these long breaks **

**So yeah, let me know what you guys think!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
